Ancient Roots
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Link is the descendant of the first Ancient Hero, Zelda is Hylia reborn. But what if Demise needed the Hero's soul instead of the Goddess's? This story goes through what would have happened if that was true, and Zelda was the one trying to find Link on the Surface instead of the other way around. Based around the Skyward Sword Manga. Rated T for violence and injuries. LinkxZelda.
1. Chapter 1: Loss

_**Author's Note:**_ Sleep brings the best out of me, if I do say so myself. I've never seen an idea out like this before (but there could be) so I thought of this idea while trying to fall asleep and **BOOM!**, the idea is written the nest day!

_This is what would happen if Link was taken by Mr. Psycho's tornado instead of Zelda – and if Demise needed the soul of the Ancient Hero instead of the Goddess's soul._

I would love to hear what you guys think but the only reviews that I won't take is stuff like "This story is ?!*" and stuff like that – because that won't help me get better at writing, it'll only make me depressed and beat myself up mentally.

Please enjoy, and rate/review if you like. My OC from my other stories _will not_ be in this story.

Ancient Roots

Chapter 1: Loss

_Reach out more, Zelda! You'll lose him otherwise!_

He's falling into this giant abyss of pure whiteness. I'm only milimetres away from his hand, but he keeps getting dragged down further and further. I dive down as much as I can.

"Don't leave me!" I shout, grabbing onto him as he finally slows down.

He finally opens his eyes, my heart-beat halts as his baby-blue eyes lock onto me. "Zelda?"

We thud against the cloudy flooring, hugging each other tightly now that we finally can. "Don't ever leave me, Link." I whisper into his shoulder.

"Oh, Your Grace, but he must."

That voice, it seems . . . familiar. I don't feel like I've heard it in this life, although; in some other life that I cannot place. They call out for me in the Ancient language of the Surface world. How I would love to see it with my own eyes.

Someday. . .

"He bears something we need. And we must obtain it." I am suddenly lifted into the air by some sort of force, leaving Link free to be pulled back by shadows. "Say good-bye to him, Your majesty, because you will never see him again."

"LINK!"

"Zelda, snap out of it!"

And that's when I wake. . .

* * *

"Zelda, snap out of it!" My eyes fly open, the gorgeous sunlight flooding into my vision and blinding me for a few moments until I finally grow used to it. Somebody's arm are suddenly around me - and I think I know who they are. "What happened, Zel? You've done this three times today but it's never been this bad until now."

The memories come back to me. "It's been happening a lot recently." I whisper. "I keep losing you and I can't get you back."

He rubs circles into my back. "It's okay, you aren't going to lose me." I pull away and nod, trying to keep the tears back. "Let's complete the Ceremony. It'll get your mind off of things."

But it _won't_.

I sigh, making it as quiet as possible, and take the Bird Statuette that he hands me. Turning back to the State of the Goddess, I place the Statuette into it's place and pick up the harp off of the Goddess's stone hands.

Plucking the simple notes of the Ceremonial Song, I sing out the lyrics too. _"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the Goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land . . . Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower . . . and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

The last few notes ring out for several seconds, and I slowly spin around to see Link's face. "You're voice is so beautiful."

I giggle girlishly. "Shut up, you." I hold out my hand, which he silently takes as he kneels before me. I let my eyes softly close as I recite the ancient words that I have learnt for months on end now. _"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this Ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the Bird Folk, in accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."_

I take my arm away to untie the knot on my back, releasing the pure-white Sailcloth from my body as I fold it into a neat square. I smile sweetly when Link finally looks up, looking at the Sailcloth curiously. _"The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a Sail, which I now pass on to you."_

He smiles back, taking the Sailcloth into his hands and tying it to his belt as tradition goes. He strokes the material slightly. "How long did it take you to make it?"

"About three months." I see his face. "Only because I wanted it to be perfect for today's Chosen Hero." He blushes as I bring my arms behind my back. "You'll take care of it, won't you?"

He laughs. "Of course not. Why would I?" I shake my head, knowing that the look on his face means that he's joking. I stare right into his eyes when he take my hand. "I'll protect it with my life."

I damn hope that he cannot see my blush right now; especially when it starts up on the tips of my ears. . .

"We should finish up the ritual." I say, diverting the awkward moment. "Um, you know what happens at the end, right?"

He gulps. "Uh . . . don't say you're going to push me off the Statue?" He gestures to the air behind him with his thumb. "Because I will _not_ be happy if you do."

I smirk and step closer to him, moving within centimetres of his face. "Nope, but why don't we mix things up a little? We can test out that Sailcloth of yours, can't we?"

His eyes widen, making me laugh. "Don't you dare, Zel. Don't you—AH!" I shove him quite harshly, sending him stumbling off the edge of the Statue. I look playfully over the edge, seeing him pull out his newly-acquired Sailcloth and landing softly in the centre of the round design carved into the courtyard below.

I leap off the edge and call for Destiny, my beautiful lilac Loftwing, and fly down to the courtyard – the golden harp held across my chest. It seems that Link stumbled after landing, because he gets up from being sprawled all over the courtyard when I touch the ground. "That was perfect!" I squeal. "You're incredible, Link!"

He smiles slightly, accepting the compliment without word. I clasp my hands together and smile back, nerves kicking in. "Um, Zelda. . ." He says quietly. "Would you like to, you know, go and fly around the clouds together?"

The smile on my face grows. "Yes, of course!"

He looks as nervous as I do when he calls for his Loftwing, Crimson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My sapphire-blue eyes watch the clouds around me, my pink Ceremonial Dress flapping around my legs in the strong wind, my hair trailing behind me elegantly. Link always tells me that my hair looks like gold, and I blush every time.

"I'm so glad that we got to complete the Ceremony together. I'll always remember this, Zel." Link calls over the loud breeze, staring up at the azure-blue sky.

"It really was wonderful." I reply, guiding my bird backwards. Link does like to get distracted – I'm surprised he managed to focus during the race, but I'm glad that he did.

I barely hear him sigh as he looks towards me. "You know, Zelda." I nod, urging him to continue. "I really want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while now – I'm just not sure how to say it."

I open my mouth and begin my response, knowing where this is leading t—

A sudden force knocks us both back, cutting off our conversation. "You okay?" I hear Link call over to me. I nod without word and we both turn our gazes forwards, seeing a— "A black tornado!"

He flies over to me and reaches over, guiding my hand into his. "Climb on!"

I gulp, scared silly in case I miss and fall, clutching my harp in my free hand. "Okay!" I force the two syllable word out, squeezing the circulation out of his hand as I step from Destiny to Crimson, pressing my eyes closed. "Ah!" I squeal when Link jerks me across.

He vines his hands around me, taking me in before leading my hands around Crimson's neck. "Don't let go." He whispers and repeats a few times.

"Never." I whisper back, my eyes opening, a pang of loneliness in my heart when he leaves me. I turn my head slightly to see him looking . . . fazed and distant. "Link?" I let go of Crimson slightly to see him fully. "Link, what's wron—LINK!"

His eyes slide shut and he falls off the side of Crimson, his form tumbling into the black tornado effortlessly. Crimson lets out a shrill cry, watching his Master become submerged within the tornado.

My strips of ribbon break apart and flap around in my face at the impact of the harsh tornado winds, so I end up tugging them all out and stuffing them and tie them unceremoniously to my harp.

Without thought, I steeply dive Crimson towards the tornado in hopes of finding and saving Link before he hits the dreaded Cloud Barrier, only to see a dark shield be put in place – knocking us backwards and separating me from Crimson.

I soon find myself thudding front-first against the red bird, the harp still somehow locked into my palms. I hear a chilling voice in my head as I look up, finding the tornado bursting into . . . diamonds?

"He's ours, Master. Be ready for your return soon."

My head falls against part of the plumage of Crimson, darkness clouding my vision. "L-Link. . ." I whisper to the air and feathers around me. "I-I'll find you . . . I-I promise. . ."

Darkness disapproves of my promise to Link and drags me down into their clutches before I get to reach the shadow in the distance that is my home of Skyloft.

* * *

"Zelda. . .?" My eyes slowly open at the spiritual voice calling out to me. I fall through darkness, the only light being permitted to radiate through the shadows coming from a flying spirit dressed in purple and blue.

I open my dry mouth, croaking out: "W-Who . . . are you?"

"Zelda, I am waiting for you. You shall play a large role in the destiny of the land that you call the Surface. The time has come for you to awaken your age-old self and act in this mission of great importance." The spirit explains to me.

I begin to ask more questions that my parched mouth allows me to when the entire void around me turns entirely white, the spirit leaving. Link appears before my eyes, a scared look in his eyes that I have never seen before.

The world flips and now he is the one who is falling. I reach out for him, screaming out his name. He can only reach out back, his body turning golden as an antique-feeling light is wrenched out of his body.

He lets out a scream as a giant shadow appears and absorbs it, Link's pale form descends into the shadow's huge mouth full of teeth each the size of the Statue of the Goddess.

I can't help him. Why can't I ever help—?

* * *

"LINK!" I bolt upright, panting heavily as the feeling of being light-headed kicks in. "It was just a dream. . ." I whisper in hope of reassuring myself. "Just a bad dream. . ."

I'm back in the Academy, on my comfy bed. Crimson must have bought me back . . . which only means that. . .

A deep sigh of relief emanating from my left-hand side startles me, making my heart stop. "My dear, you're finally awake." I look over straight away to see Father there. "Link's bird bought you back unconscious – we all were worried that you wouldn't make it – but you don't seem to be badly hurt so we can all be grateful."

"W-Where is Link?" A hint of hope sparks in my voice, begging my Father that he didn't get caught up in the tornado and will burst into my room with his usual grin. "H-He's okay, right?"

Father sighs. "I was about to ask you of his well-being. He did not return with you, my dear. May I inquire of what may have happened to him."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A sudden force knocks us both back, cutting off our conversation. "You okay?" I hear Link call over to me. I nod without word and we both turn our gazes forwards, seeing a— "A black tornado!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_He vines his hands around me, taking me in before leading my hands around Crimson's neck. "Don't let go." He whispers and repeats a few times._

_"Never." I whisper back, my eyes opening, a pang of loneliness in my heart when he leaves me. I turn my head slightly to see him looking . . . fazed and distant. "Link?" I let go of Crimson slightly to see him fully. "Link, what's wron—LINK!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"He's ours, Master. Be ready for your return soon."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I swallow deeply, my eyes going glassy. "T-This black tornado appeared so randomly. H-He saved me and . . . he got pulled into it." I burst into tears, hugging my Father tightly. "I-I have to find him. I h-have to."

"I know you do, my sweet, but you must rest. A black tornado is too powerful to walk off. You must rest, Zelda. He will be fine. I am positive that he shall make it home by the morning."

He's trying to make me feel better but it doesn't work.

"I will Father." I lie. "I will."

He smiles and lets me go, rising to his feet and moving towards the door. He looks over his shoulder as he grasps the handle. "He'll be fine, Zelda. We all know of his strength."

I nod and he leaves. I silently cry for a long time, staring at the bird carving of Destiny that he made for my sixteenth birthday. He was here probably less than half a day ago, conducting the Ceremony with me. I remember his grip on my hand during the tornado attack made me feel so secure – and now he's gone.

My Link is—

"Dominae." That spirit girl (I think) calls out to me. My silent sobs quell as I shift my vision up to the door, where the girl's voice came from. "Dominae." I slowly rise from the bed, feeling drawn to her voice.

_I must find her_, I decide without another moment of doubt. _I feel like she will lead me to Link._

Without any more hesitation from me, I walk cautiously over to the door; hoping that this girl shall lead me to the one that I want to find so desperately.

_Hold on, Link. I'm coming._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, did you like it? I really hope that you did. Please drop a rate/review if you did enjoy it – and tell me what I can do to make it even better if you didn't like something.

I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda. I wish that I did!

~RandomButLoved~


	2. Chapter 2: Gain

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I want to get a few chapters into this story because I _cannot stop writing this story_! I won't abandon any of my other stories but I want to write a bit of this first. Maybe up to Chapter 4? I will get back into my other stories, although. Don't you worry about that.

_P.S. I have updated all of my one-shots but Voices and One More Time, so check them out if you like._

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** First review! And yes, it will be a lot to take in; hopefully I bring that into this chapter. And I guess you'll just have to find out if they are both going to be okay through this.

**ShadowNinja1011:** I'm glad that you like the idea. Please keep enjoying the story!

**me (guest):** Thank-you for telling me. I understand that it isn't off the main plot but FanFiction is all about changing up and trying out new combinations. If you do not like this story, then leave. Still, anybody can be a fan of whatever they like despite what they say, do, write etc. And it is also based off the Skyward Sword Manga so it will already be different than the main concept of the franchise.

**koryandrs:** Thank-you. I hope that this story continues to intrigue you.

**XionRed:** I'm so glad of that!

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "Leina16", "luckyseven67", "polargurl" and "XionRed" for favoriting this FanFiction along with "Leina16" again, "PhoenixLyric", "luckyseven67" again and "polargurl" again for following this FanFiction. It makes me happy that you all like it so much to favorite and follow.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 2: Gain

She floats outside my door, no emotion on her face whatsoever. "Follow me, Your Grace. It is time." She says quietly, as if not to wake anybody. _That's what that person called me during the Ritual this . . . afternoon_, I think nervously. _But she might lead me to Link so I'll just have to forget about that for now and follow her._

I step towards her, only for her to fly across the corridor and . . . through the double doors off to the left. _What?!_ I carefully moves forwards and grasp the door handle, half expecting for it to give out on me yet it doesn't.

I step out into the cold outdoors, the fact that it is night-time is the first thing that I see – I have been out for almost a quarter of a day. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Skyloft is incredibly beautiful at night, which may sound strange to say thought we aren't allowed outside at night except for the knights guarding the Knight Academy from monsters and remlits.

The spirit girl is out here too, and she moves away when I draw close to her "Dominae." She repeats once more. "Follow me." She continues floating backwards up the wooden steps leading up to the Statue of the Goddess, her eyes always fixed onto mine.

My casual walk soon turns into a jog, and then into a sprint. I will follow her. I _will_. This goes on until she finally turns away by the bars leading into the courtyard beneath the Statue. She raises her wing-like arms and focuses deeply, creating a purple light that causes the bars to actually fade away.

Who _is_ this spirit?

I snap away from my thoughts when she guides me through the Keese-filled courtyard and over to the base of the Statue. I stare at her for a few moments, her staring back also, until she flies backwards into the rock and . . . disappears?

_Why would she just disappear like tha—whoa. . ._

An entire of the holy Statue fades away, just like the bars before. revealing a dark tunnel leading into the very core of the Statue. "It's now or never, Zelda." I encourage myself, stepping towards the newly-opened doorway when I . . . step on something that creates a small cracking sound.

I look down to find a . . . a small red feather on the ground, the shaft of it snapped from where I just stepped on it. I kneel down, looking at it intently. "You're always with me, aren't you sleepyhead?" I whisper, rising and looking ahead of me. "And I'll do whatever it takes to find you." My voice returns to it's regular volume as I jog down into the very centre of the great Statue of the Goddess.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Your Grace, or maybe you prefer "Dominae", your time has come." The spirit girl says as soon as I enter the inside of the Statue, though she is not here. "I have been waiting for this day, the day that I shall guide you."

"What do you mean by "Dominae"? And what is going on with all of this? Who even _are_ you?" I ask her, looking around the room. The dome-shaped room is held up with six thick pillars decorated with strange triangles, along with the Skyloftian Crest on the other side of the room yet in front of it – only a few feet away from me – stands an ancient pedestal with a light blue-hilted sword deep inside.

_It looks so familiar, yet I haven't seen it before in my entire life._

"It seems that you have not learnt much of the deep roots of Ancient Hylian speech." She tells me. "The word "Dominae" comes from the Ancient Hylian term for Lady or can be used as the term for Go-" She cuts herself off. "I mean, the term means Lady."

Confused about her cutting herself off, I just let her voice continue. The sword suddenly glows a deep purple and she springs out of it in a bright light. I leap backwards in surprise, barely able to hold myself up, although I seem drawn to her and move closer.

She reminds me of a blade straight away, now that I can see her more. Her light blue and dark purple body radiates hope, prosperity and full of wise guidance. Her arms float elegantly at her sides as she stands from her crouched position and rises above the ground once more.

"Fi is the name I was given, Dominae. I was created to serve you throughout this great mission that shall affect both you and the other Chosen One dear to you." I gasp loudly. She cannot mean who I think she means, can she?

She turns to the blade. "I shall explain more but now is the time for action. You must take up this sword and set out in pursuit of your "friend" as others are searching wildly for him."

I clasp my hands over my heart, trying to quell the pang in my heart; it does not work. "So what you're trying to say . . . is that he-he's alive?" I try not to get my hopes up but I just cannot help it.

She turns back to me. "Yes, Dominae. The boy, the one known as Link, is still alive." Not even a millisecond later, I feel tears sting harshly at the edges of my eyes. _He's alive. He's _actually_ alive!_

"Thank-you, Fi. Thank-you so much." I whisper over and over, not bothering one bit to wipe the tears away. "I'll take up the sword; but you need to tell me what is going on after, okay?"

"I will, Dominae." I rush forwards, making her jump heavenwards. I watch her for a second, wishing that I could only do that myself. "In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skywards."

Nodding, I shake myself out of the random thoughts invading my mind. Of course, I am still relieved and happy (as an understatement) that Link is alive but I must keep focused if I am going to find him.

I wrap both of my hands around the blade, feeling it humming against my fingertips. Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I tug once on the sword; finding that the blade is easily drawn out of the stone with so much ease that it doesn't feel like it was wedged in there in the first place.

Bringing the blade above my head, watching the metal intently as a bright light showers down; drenching the sword in a blue-purple light like glowing paint. "What you bear is the Goddess Sword kept secret from your people for thousands of years."

I begin to bring the sword back down when I realise that I cannot because a holy-white light is covering my vision. I find myself being taken to another place without my say.

* * *

A tall woman stood before another, a divine purple blade balanced over her fingertips. Her soft voice spoke out to the unidentified one, her stature radiating out a strong and courageous figure.

_"The Master Sword, the blade that repels evil will protect the earth . . . and act as a pillar of support for that some ascend to heaven. It was created by the Gods to us that we used to own. But that can defeat the evil that scares the Surface, it needs to be reforged by human hands."_ A pause. _"Hands of the most honored Hero of the land."_

The unidentified figure was the next to answer. The only thing you could tell about the person was the fact that they were male. _"Goddess, I was imprisoned for a long time, my honor no longer exists. I could not put my hands on so sacred an artifact."_

Her face turned sad. She watched his face for several moments until she spoke next, lowering the blade and holding it out to him. _"The blade and honor to know you have._

_"Link."_

* * *

The sword slips effortlessly out of my hand and clatters against the cool stone floor. Words from the conversation between those two people begin top spin around my head in a crazy fashion. I have to clutch my head harshly to try and stop them.

_Master Sword._

_Hero._

_Goddess._

_Imprisoned._

_Honor._

_Link. . ._

My entire form numbs at the name. Was that really him? Who was he talking to? His voice sounded deeper yet I could still hear his voice somewhere in those words.

I exhale the breath that I never knew I was holding, taking in the room once more to try and regain my bearings once more. Looking down to retrace the Goddess Sword—_Why are my Ceremonial Clothes covered in light?_

Giant wisps of white light twirl around me, almost blinding my vision completely. It isn't long before it leaves . . . and I see that my clothes for the Wing Ceremony are gone. I am garbed in a long white dress, the sleeves going right down to my wrists yet they become large at that point and the back of the sleeve continues down longer.

The neckline of the dress begins just underneath my collarbone, the edge of it decorated in gold and a large oval sapphire in the centre. My back of my hair has come undone, cascading down my back, yet the two clumps at the front still remain but blue ribbons (like the ones I had for the Ceremony) wrap around them - colourful beads dangling off the bottom.

I slowly bring my hand up, finding a ring also made of gold and decorated with a sapphire gemstone. All of this feels . . . nostalgic, however I have no idea why this could be.

"Recognition complete, Mistress. Zelda, my Mistress." Fi suddenly concludes, forcing my gaze upwards to her.

I open my mouth to ask her what all of this means when another voice – this one more familiar – enters the chamber. "Zelda!" I spin around, finding my Father in the entrance of the Statue. How is he going to react to all of this?

"Father, I don't know what's going on but please go back to the Academy." Even my voice sounds stronger. What in the name of the Goddess is going on here?

My Father smiles. "It is fine, my dear. I know exactly what has happened. I have had my suspicions about the time being here yet I wasn't so sure." He pauses, waiting for me to ask but continues when I don't speak. "This is the Chamber of the Sword, a sacred place where one of the two Chosen Ones were said to awaken themselves. Only a few in each generation know of this place along with a handful of words. . ."

His voice takes on the story-tone that he uses when he used to read me stories in my childhood. _"When the light of the Goddess's sword shines bright, a great apocalypse will wake from it's long slumber."_ I take the Goddess Sword back into my hands, feeling the humming once more now that the light has left it. _"Do not fear, for it is then one close to me, guided by my hand, shall reveal herself in a place most sacred."_

"Father . . . what is going on?" I watch the sword, specks of light bouncing off the cold metal surface.

He steps closer. "That sword began reacting to something, whatever it was I do not know. What I do know is that it reacted stronger when the tornado attacked this afternoon." He pauses, letting it sink in. "I never thought that the Prophecy of Legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

I follow his gaze as he looks towards Fi, apparently seeing her as well. "Is this why Fi is here? And I'm wearing this? And the sword has been drawn?"

_"The youth shall be guided by one born of the blade - one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_ He continues, taken away by the facts before him. Yet it does seem that he has heard my question because he soon adds: "Yes, my dear, it is why all of this has happened."

We both turn back to Fi. "Ah yes, oral tradition. It is one of the least reliable methods of retention and transmission." She pauses. "It seems that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

Father and I look at each other, both fallen into the trap of curiosity. She falls down and touches the ground gracefully before continuing to speak. _"The youth who draws forth the guiding blade shall be known as the Maiden Reborn and she holds the spirit of my creator._

_Your destiny shall be to eradicate the apocalypse, soaring over the clouds and plummeting below with the spirit of the blade at her side. __And united with the one bearing the Hero's spirit, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."_

I will see him again. I don't really care when, just as long as I get to see and unite with him once more. Then something clicks. "Wait, "plummet below"? Am I going to the Surface?" I begin to feel like a child, hoping that her answer will be good.

She hovers again. "Yes, Mistress Zelda. Your journey shall take you to the vast realm of the Surface, as it shall fulfill your destiny and reunite yourself with the one bearing the Hero's Spirit."

"But how can one do that when you much pierce the cloud barrier? No one has ever done this before." My Father wonders aloud.

Fi brings her arms together in response, creating another ball of light that transforms into what looks like a very heavy tablet, a map-like drawing carved into it along with a beautiful emerald in the top, left-hand corner of the stone.

"This will allow you to get onto the Surface, the Emerald Tablet. Strike the crest in the room with a Skyward Strike, a blast formed of pure energy when you raise the Goddess Sword skywards, and place the Tablet in the altar behind me." She explains to me, bringing her arms behind her - causing the Tablet to fly over to me, I place the sword on the ground and take the Tablet into my hands; feeling the heavy weight of it automatically.

"Thanks Fi." I mutter before placing the Tablet next to the crest, retrieving the Goddess Sword and raising above my head back in front of the crest. Light submerges the blade like it's under a waterfall, and I bring the blade down quickly - causing the light to shoot out and slam into the crest.

It spins around a few times before becoming colourful and making an altar, like Fi said about just, rise from the ground. Finding a sheath strapped to my left hip, I sheathe the Goddess Sword and grab the Tablet; pushing it into the altar, making the emerald sparkle brightly.

A few moments pass before Fi hovers over to me and speaks up. "Mistress Zelda, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the Goddess has halted anyone leaving the Sky Realm until the Emerald Tablet was placed into the altar. A small rift has now opened, allowing you to begin your quest."

"Will you follow Fi? Or will you stay here to guard the Tablet?"

"I have recognised you as my Mistress so I must follow you wherever you may go. If you require my assistance then call for me, I shall remain in the sword when I am not needed." I feel quite sad when she says that final part. It makes me feel like I should talk to her a lot.

She coverts into the same sparkly-blue orb and dives into the hilt of the Goddess Sword. I sigh for a moment, seating myself on the steps near the altar. My Father sits beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't even get what's really going on and yet I have to go somewhere that I never thought that I would go to." I tell the floor. "What if I can't find him? What if I can't actually get rid of this apocalypse before it's too late?" I gulp. "What if I end up putting his life on the line because of stupid mistakes?"

I look towards the fancy wedges of stone conjoining the pillars together, a cold silence ringing through my ears. "Zelda." I turn to my Father. "You will be able to do this. The only person who could ever be stronger than Link is you, my dear. You _will_ be able to find him because everyone believes in you. And you shall both prevail no matter what happens."

_I am so glad that he is full of wisdom. . ._

"Come on." He says, pulling me to my feet. "You must rest so you are prepared for what lies ahead." He moves forwards, taking my hand. I trudge along side him and back to the Academy.

It isn't long before I am being tucked in bed like I did as a child. "Night, Father." I mumble tiredly.

"Goodnight, my dear."

_Goodnight Link. Stay alive._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, Zelda is finally beginning to find out what her destiny is along with the fact that Link is alive; though the questions still remain. Will Zelda ever find Link? Why was Link taken in the first place? And will the apocalypse ever be eradicated?

Find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm back again! Yay! I so hope that you enjoy this longer chapter that I normally would have split into two. Anyway, let's just get onto the chapter.

_**Reviews:**_ **Lovely girl 10:** You're not the first who has done that. Thank-you so much and please tell me what I need to do to make it even better if need be.

**XionRed:** I'm glad that you're happy with the story so far.

**Pharmagirl:** I hope that she is . . . even though I'm the author.

**Trjz:** Thank-you so much!

**ShadowNinja1011:** Thank-you so much! I really am happy about how much it has shone so far.

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you very much to "EmeraldRaine06", "Lovely girl 10" and "NoxTheShadowWolf" for favoriting this FanFiction along with "EmeraldRaine06" again, "Lovely girl 10" again and "cait64" for following this FanFiction – it means a lot.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_**Extra Note:**_ _Oh, and please check out "Twilight Princess FanFiction" by "LoZ lover", a good follower of mine. She would really like a boost so please check it out and help her though her first story please!_

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 3: Discovery

"Zel, it's time to get up." A soft voice calls out.

Knowing that I don't want to get up, I mutter back: "Uh . . . what time is it?"

"About half-past eleven. You are _so_ following into his footsteps. . ." I can imagine the voice shaking their head at that.

My eyes fly open at the sound of the time, seeing Karane close close to my face. I let out a gasp as I leap back and hit my back off the wall behind me. "Ow. . ."

"The Headmaster told me to wake you. Apparently your going on a search for the love of your life." Despite sleep still trying to take me, I still blush at her words. "And you've got some cool gear for it too. Did he make this for you?"

I slowly sit myself up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "No, I got them after I woke up last night." Her smirk disappears. "And I am looking for him, but I'm going to have to do a lot to get to him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You _know_ where he is?" I shrug and get to my feet, gripping the table when I wobble slightly. "Then let me come with you. I want to help you out."

I shake my head and grab my sword along with a bag off of my dresser, strapping it to my side and heading out of my room. "No. It's going to be dangerous."

She follows me down the stairway, clearly not wanting to give it up. "How can flying be dangerous?" I shoot her a look, walking into a busy kitchen. "Okay, so there can be windstorms but they're rare!"

I ask Henya, the Academy's cook and caretaker, for some bottles of Pumpkin Soup and food. She tells me that they'll be ready in half-an-hour and I leave after thanking her. "Yes, Karane, but that storm wasn't normal. It was created, I think, so Link is in trouble if that's right."

She continues to follow me back to my room, where I pick up three Empty Bottles that I've saved up for a while. "Where on the Surface are you going, Zel? You are _so_ over-exaggerating this."

I stop, causing Karane to skid into a stop and rejoin me. "Karane, I _am_ going to the Surface. This is what I was born to do and I can't let anybody else get hurt on my watch. I already have one probably hurt."

I start walking again, leaving a wide-eyed Karane in my room as I head over to the Bazaar. No more people can be lost now, no more people can get hurt or die.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It isn't long before I step into the very crazy Bazaar from the entrance by the steps leading up to the Statue of the Goddess, the place that has literally changed my life. The bright lights flash in my eyes, my feet thudding softly against the brightly-colored stone floor as I move over to the Potion Stall; manned by Luv and her husband, Bertie.

"Hello, my sweet! Would you like some potions?" She wonders enthusiastically. "Hey, you seem to have changed your look. Have they changed the Ceremonial Garb again?"

I shake my head. "No, I made it a while back and thought that I should try it out. Oh, and I would like two Heart Potions please."

"It's beautiful and coming right up!" I hand her two of the three bottles and she fills them to the brim with the crimson potion. "May I ask why ask for such strong potions? They would ask me out if somebody was hurt." A flicker of recognition shines in her eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry! I completely forgot about what happened. Are you still hurt?"

I smile. "I'm fine, thank-you, Luv. I appreciate your concern but I'm just having them around just in case." She grins back and hands me the bottles. I squeeze them tightly; not happy that I have kind of had to lie to her.

"Okay, but you better take care, honey. Don't push yourself too—"

"ZELDA!" I spin around, only to discover Groose barreling towards me. Luv takes the bottles thankfully just as Groose crashes into me. I grip the table with my life so I don't fall over.

I groan quietly, but Luv giggles when she hears it. "I'm fine, Groose. Thank-you for your concern." I try to pry him away however he keeps his arms tightly around me. "Um, Groose, I kind of would like to breathe soon."

That sends him flying off of me.

I exhale deeply, laughing on the inside at his behavior. "I'm sorry, Zelda." He apologises quickly. "I just heard about the tornado but they wouldn't let me see you and I got so worried and scared and—" He hugs me again. "I'm just so happy that you're okay!" He finally slows down on that final note.

"I'm sorry that you were worried, Groose. . ." I say nervously. "But I need to kind of go and look for Link. I don't want to waste any more time when I could be searching for him."

He pulls away finally. "Oh yeah, I gotcha. You need to go and find the kid that can't even stay on his bird." Anger boils within me. How _dare_ he say that to me! He was the one who lost the Wing Ceremony, not Link!

I take the bottles back from Luv and quickly thank her before literally dragging Groose out of the Bazaar. He is _so_ about to get it from me. So the usual, really.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How _dare_ you say that about Link!" I shout, my face and finger right in his face. "You don't even know what he went through to help me!"

He grins over how annoyed I am with him, until he snaps himself out of it and rolls his eyes. "What would he do? Probably freaked out like the wimp that he is!"

I fume. "No, he didn't! He saved my life and put his in danger to save me!" He stops dead in his grins and stupid smiles. "And _I_ would have been the one in that tornado if he didn't put me on his Loftwing! The tornado was _created_, Groose, _created_! He was _meant_ to be taken!"

I storm off, leaving him to whatever other business he had there. I carry on towards the Knight Academy, stuffing the Heart Potions into my bag and filling the third bottle up with the Pumpkin Soup that Henya made me along with some other food.

After grabbing all of that, I move quickly towards the diving platform, not wanting to stay here any longer. I wish Link was here to help, but that's the reason why I am going so . . . I'll have to suffer in silence.

Standing at the edge, I call out. "Fi, am I ready? Will I need anything more?" She appears in her orb of light, reverting back to her more human form in a flash of light.

"Mistress Zelda, as you can see, the Column of Light from here where you shall begin your journey." She pauses for a moment. "Answering your question, you have enough potions and food to last at least overnight on the Surface if you need to. Your weapons are excellent yet I recommend purchasing a shield." She looks at something behind me. "Which may happen now, according to my calculations."

I turn, expecting to see Groose, only to find Karane racing towards me; a Wooden Shield and Practice Sword strapped to her back over her Knight Uniform. "Please Zelda!" She begs, grabbing my hands. "Please let me come with you! I have potions, I have food, I have the lot!"

I sigh. "You're going to come with me no matter what I say, aren't you?" She grins.

"Yeah, pretty much."

I smile finally, knowing of her skill and what use it could be to me. "Fine, you can come along. But we honestly have no time to stare." She gets all giddy so I get her over to the diving platform and point towards the Column of Light. "See, were going there, okay?"

She nods excitedly and I finally let go of her. I leap off the edge first, Karane jumping off quickly after. I whistle for my Loftwing: Destiny, and she calls for her dull-green Loftwing: Lily, after her mother who passed away from old age a while back.

I take a deep breath as Karane begins getting excited again. "What's it going to be like, Zel? It's going to be so big! I wonder what's going to be down there? There's going to be so much! Can you wait? I can't!"

I spin around. "Can you stop answering your own questions because the only thing I'm worrying about is the fact that Link could be hurt, dying or even dead!"

She shuts up straight away and I turn back. "Zel, he's going to be okay. He knows that you're coming too probably so he will keep going for that, won't he?"

I twirl a feather around my finger. "I know, I know. After all he's done for me, I can't trust him enough in this new place." Destiny let's out a yelp when I accidentally snap the feather off of her. "Sorry."

"It's going to be fine, Zel. I'm sure it will—there it is!" Her emotions go from comforting to excited _again_. "Oh Goddess, Zelda, look at all of it! Doesn't it look amazing?"

"If you're going to answer your own questions again then you can shut up now." I grumble under my breath. Why I am not feeling excited about this is so beyond me that it isn't even-funny. . .

_This looks awesome!_

Down below me is a haven of greenery. Hundreds, no _thousands_, of trees sway together in the calmer breeze on the Surface. There's on huge tree in the middle, water flooding out of it. I would identify more but I have suddenly realised something.

"Wait, we don't have Sailcloths. How are we going to get down there?" I call over to Karane as we circle the Column of Light.

She pulls out two pieces of white cloth in reply. "When you said that you were going down onto the Surface, I thought that you would need it." She responds. I guide Destiny over to Lily and reach over, memories flashing back to me of what happened last time. I snag it and slam back onto my Loftwing before I fall like . . . no, don't think about that now.

We hover just over the top of the Column, our legs swung over the edges of our birds. I want to let go but I just can't. There isn't going to be any more tornadoes so why won't I jump? I have my Sailcloth so I won't get hurt . . . yet I'm not letting go._  
_

I can't stay here. I can't leave Link no—

"Oh, Your Grace, but he must."

I shake my head violently, getting worried calls from Karane. Destiny lets out a high-pitched cry as I clench my hands around large tufts of her feathers. "No, you won't take him away from me!"

"He bears something we need. And we must obtain it."

I squeeze my eyes shut, grabbing the feathers harder. "Stay away from him!"

"Zelda. . .?" Karane asks. "You okay?"

I do not listen to her question one bit. Without any hesitation whatsoever, I leap off of Destiny – ignoring the calls of surprise from my friend – and watch as the green abyss-like plains shoot towards me.

Fi quickly appears beside me. "Mistress, bringing your Sailcloth out now will reduce bodily damage by 35%." I nod and fumble around for the white pieces of cloth, shaking it out and raising it above my head. I am lifted up automatically and begin my slower descent onto the land beneath me, Fi following too.

I try my hardest not to close my eyes but I end up sliding them shut, whispering out: "Fi, how long 'til I hit the ground?"

"In around about 8.932 seconds." She responds.

"Thanks." _Eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . on—_ "Ah!" The ground slams hard into me without my expectation to; I was a little late on that one. . .

I stagger backwards, thudding against the earthy . . . earth? Well I do lie there for a good few minutes, feeling incredibly out of it until-an excited cry rings out and I snap my eyes open. I bolt upright and look heavenwards, finding a light green and brown-haired figure sailing happily down onto the Surface.

"Karane. . ." I say quietly, shaking my head.

She hits the floor not too long after, stumbling but letting one hand go of her Sailcloth and falling into a crouch. "And she sticks the landing!" I huff and crawl over to her, not trusting my legs to bear my weight _just_ yet.

"You're really excited about all of this, aren't you?" I remark quietly, nervous air hanging around us.

She looks up, bewildered. "And you're not?" I shrug. "Zelda, we're on the Surface! _The_ Surface! The one place that you've always wanted to go to since you were a—you're still worried about him, aren't you?"

I nod. "Yeah, but let's check all of this out. I'm struggling to contain my excitement right now." I slowly stand and twirl around casually. "This place is better than I thought it would ever be. . ."

"Mistress Zelda, we have finally arrived. This is the fabled Surface that has long been a part of Skyloft legends and traditions." I jump slightly when I find the hilt of the Goddess Sword glowing. I relax when I remember that it is only Fi.

She appears in a flash of light, causing a standing-Karane to tumble back onto the ground. "What is that _thing_?!"

"This is Fi, the spirit of the sword I have." I explain, rolling my eyes. "Sorry, Fi. Continue again."

She nods. "These are the Sealed Grounds; I detect no powerful monsters here at present. Your items are survival-focused, suitability to current location is 95%. I detect no particular danger here."

"Thank-you, Fi." I praise. She nods once and returns to the Goddess Sword once more. "Sorry Karane, I should have really told you earlier, shouldn't I?" I help take her hands and help her to her feet.

"Yeah, you should have."

I hand her a look. "Come on, if you didn't hear what Fi said: we aren't in any danger here so we'll be fine for now." She agrees without word yet draws her blade and shield.

"We still can't let our guard down." I nod and draw my own blade.

"No, we can't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Continuing on forwards, we slowly take in our surroundings. A jet-black gate prevents us from descending into the pit beneath us; yet that seems to be a good thing because the pit spirals down into nothingness. I mean, I can't actually see what is at the bottom because of mist.

But there are so many trees! They tower around us like giants! I would love to climb one and see exactly what we are up against soo— "Watch out!" I skid into a stop, watching as a giant plant emerges from a huge set of roots. It bears no eyes yet it locks onto us easily.

"Fi, can you help here?"

My sword glows a lilac, like Destiny, and her voice rings out softly. "Target locked: _Deku Baba_. This violent plant is widespread in wooded areas. It will attempt to bite anything that approaches it. Though it is covered in a tough outer husk, the inside of its mouth is soft. I have confirmed the existence of two varieties: those that open their mouths _vertically_ and those that open them _horizontally_."

Listening to her words, I slash deeply into it's mouth; squealing at the green blood splashing everywhere. The one teensy _tiny_ thing that I forget is the fact that because I am freaking out: I have let my guard down. "Zellie!"

The Deku Baba wraps it's green blood-drenched mouth around my waist, my sword dropping in shock. "Get off of me!" I cry out when it sinks it teeth deeper into my sides. I hit it's head but that only winds it up more.

"No!" There's the sound of slicing, and an inhuman screech along with . . . the pain leaving me and coming back more when I fall and Karane catches me. "Drink this."

A bottle of red stuff is placed right in front of my face. I pull back at the sudden gesture but drink it all. "G-Good thing I-I got t-two of these, h-huh?" I stutter out, handing the bottle back to Karane.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I say some sort of yes and begin to stand, stumbling at first. "We should really be more careful. That thing in your sword was right when it said that they were violent."

I roll my eyes, picking up the Goddess Sword again. "She's a female, I think, and her name is _Fi_, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I'm just messing."

"No you weren't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Following the one-way road ahead of us, we fight another two Deku Babas, defeating them without ease. The bite marks quickly fade into pale lumps yet my dress is torn all around my waist, falling over my hips in clusters of fabric.

Leaping off a small over-hang, we finally lose the dark bars and have a wide over-view of the pit before us. "Geez, that's _huge_." Karane states, leaning over the edge of the wooden platform worked into the soil.

"Nah, you don't say Captain Obvious. You want a medal for stating that?" I respond in a mono-tone voice, pulling her away from the edge by her arm. "Anyway, I thought you would take a look at this building _behind_ you."

We both turn and stand before the large building before us. The building seems to have been here for ages and literally snapped in half. A huge chunk seems to have been taken away from the structure so nature could take a bite into it like a Deku Baba. I walk up to the two large stone doors, pushing them slightly and finding them budging a little.

"Hey, Karane. Can you help me with this?" She comes up to me and placing our sides against the double doors, we shove the two doors open and almost fall inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where _are_ we?" I breathe as I regain myself and take a look around. We stand inside some sort of shrine, which isn't out-of-the-ordinary being that the Goddess once lived here and fought to protect this land. Still, three ancient pillars line each side of the temple while a small set of steps leads up to something that doesn't exist any longer.

We slowly move forwards, out blades drawn. A small alcove for plants is seated off to the left while a . . . figure sits casually atop a larger stairway leading up to a gigantic set of stone double doors.

Even Fi doesn't appear when she speaks up. "This is the Sealed Temple, Mistress Zelda. I do not detect the presence of any monsters here. It is safe here."

_If that person up there is the one who took Link from me then they are about to get it._

"Ah, travellers descended from the skies above this land, I welcome you to the land you call the Surface." They call out to us. I tense as we climb the steps and find . . . a very old woman sitting before us. Her slender form is hunched over slightly, maybe due to the large red cloak that she wears; one towering above her. Her hair wraps around her head and down to a little off the ground. She wears a large blue necklace and a beautiful bracelet on her right wrist. "Tell me, what are your names?"

I step forward, kneeling before the woman. "My name is Zelda." I gesture to Karane. "And my friend behind me is Karane."

"What wonderful names you bear." She remarks with a smile. I blush slightly as she continues, looking down at the blade resting against my hip. "So, have you learnt to gain control over the power within that particular blade?" I nod. "Good. The Skyward Strike is now yours to command. It is proof that you are meant to carry that sword."

"What is your name?" Karane asks from behind. "Have you been here all this time?"

The older woman grasps my hands. "You may call me Impaz. And yes, I have been here ever since the Goddess won the Great War so I could fulfill my purpose are your guide."

"I am sorry that you have had such an uneventful life." I whisper, tightening my grip on her hand slightly.

She chuckles. "Ah, I have had an interesting life, I assure you. I may tell you once your destinies are complete." She pauses and looks upwards to the broken roof of the shrine. "And I have had the honor of staying here in the Sealed Temple; a place that the Goddess built herself an eternity ago. Your arrivals were predestined many years ago."

Karane steps forwards. "Um, we're looking for somebody who may be here. Do you know where he might be?"

"The one bearing the Hero's Spirit?" My companion gives me a confused look, but I smile and nod at Impaz. "Yes, he arrived here yesterday afternoon in a shower of light. Yes, the gears of fate have begun to turn." She pauses, a frown upon her features. "Yet things are not as it should be. The manner that the boy reached this place was not how it was supposed to be."

I gulp. "The tornado. It was created, wasn't it?"

"Yes, evil is working in the shadow to gain the upper hand." She gives me a sympathetic look. "I am sorry to tell you this but for now you must work on pressing forwards and you shall meet him sooner or later. He has set out through Faron Woods and you should follow. Take this map, it shall guide you where I cannot."

She focuses deeply, causing an old map to appear in front of her. I release her hands and take the map, studying it carefully. "Thank-you, Impaz. I appreciate your sympathy and wisdom to guide us.

I turn and begin to move back down the steps when she calls out to me. "Zelda." I turn. "Do you have the Harp given to you from your Father?"

I stare at her, then hit my forehead with my hand. "I'm so stupid! Why didn't I pick it up before going to the Bazaar?"

"It is fine." Impaz says. "Good thing that I know the art of magic, isn't it?" I give her a confused look, but she only focuses once more and transfers the harp from Skyloft in to her hands.

I walk up to her and take the Harp, thanking her once more and heading back over to the door once more. Karane follows and we head out into the daylight, beginning our journey once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Link's favorite colour continues out here as well. The bright sunlight reflects beautifully off my Harp that I keep very close to my chest. The trees tower high over us as we move forwards together, looking up at the beautiful azure blue skies looking down on us instead of around us like the usually do.

_I could_ so_ live here_, I think to myself happily. _I like Skyloft and all but this is so much more than what I first-expected. . ._

I halt suddenly when I look down into the clearing before me, shocked at what I see. Karane bumps into me. "Hey, you could have warned me, Zel. Whatcha looking at?" She looks over my shoulder. "Oh. Now I see why you were worried about him from the start."

I leap off the small over-hang and over to the very centre of the clearing. "Fi, can you do something to tell me what happened here?" She appears and nods, bringing her arms forwards and filling the area with a soft light.

Large knife-like weapons are strewn all over the clearing, human blood also mixed in with the earth. The only things that worry me is the fact that there are green cloth on the very edges of the knives and . . . the sheathe of Link's sword in the midst of the action.

"I have answers." Fi tells me, so I let her continue. "As you have likely already guessed, this is the spot where the tornado appeared in the Sky Realm. The boy you call Link descended to this spot and was found by creatures known as Bokoblins and Bokoblin Leaders. Would you like me to define those enemies for you?"

I nod. "Please."

"_Red Bokoblin:_ These monsters have plagued the land since ancient times. They each play different roles, and their weaponry varies. They prefer to act in groups. None of them are intelligent by any definition of the word. Curiously, they seem to have a mysterious obsession with fashionable undergarments.

_Red Bokoblin Leader:_ As a symbol of its leadership, this creature wraps a cloth around its head. This visually communicates that it is more dominant than other Bokoblins. It can call its underlings to arms using its horn."

I smile slightly at the "mysterious obsession with fashionable undergarments", but Karane laughs her head off. "Sorry Fi, please continue."

"Yes, Mistress. Link was able to escape with little wounds despite the blood over the earth. I predict a 96% chance that it was because of Impaz in the Sealed Temple who then healed his wounds. I conjecture that Link only left the Temple a few hours before you arrived on the Surface today." She clarifies to me.

Karane finally calms down. "Thank-you for assuring me, Fi."

"Whenever you need my assistance, Mistress Zelda." She responds.

When Karane finally pulls herself together, I quickly explain what she didn't hear and pull her along. "So if you didn't follow in his footsteps this morning then we would probably be talking to him right now?" She wonders as I drag her though the clearing.

I huff. "Yes, thank-you for highlighting my mistakes."

"I didn't mean t—"

"I'm sorry, Karane. I'm just on edge. He'll push himself even when he's hurt and I don't want to find him like . . . you know." I let go and we both push a log into a wall so we can clamber up.

Together, we begin to make our way into the place Impaz told us was called "Faron Woods". And I make one promise to that voice that helped me down here and is most likely the main reason that Link is down here too.

_The game is on, whoever you are. But I assure you that you won't win._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So Karane has joined forces with Zelda but how will they fare on the Surface? And who bears that voice that Zelda keeps hearing yet no body else does?

You'll just have to find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


	4. Chapter 4: Faron

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, I am _so_ sorry for not updating for ages! It's just school, lack of time and inspiration that has gotten me this time. Still, I'm going away but the last time that I did that, I was doing Skyward Sword FanFiction and you got an update every day so maybe that'll just happen again!

_**Reviews:**_ **ShadowNinja1011:** I am _so_ glad! I'm really sorry for the wait!

**Lovely girl 10:** I will gladly ask you if I do need some help. Thank-you so much for telling me that too, sorry for the wait! And you'll have to wait one or two chapters to see if that does happen, but you will see if she does or not.

**Pharmagirl:** Yeah, but I'm glad that you liked it. I didn't want her alone on the Surface and I guess that it will do (he he). I think that the garments are _awesome_ too! I'm so sorry for the wait!

**XionRed:** Thanks old chap (British accents are _so_ cool, and I can make fun 'cause I am one!). I'm so sorry for the wait.

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ None but I don't care! :D

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 4: Faron

"You have entered Faron Woods." Fi tells us as we enter the next area. "The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of Flora, including this massive tree. It is logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. I detect the presence of a few monsters. There is little here that will put your life in danger. I recommend using this opportunity to sharpen your sword techniques in smaller battles."

"Thanks, Fi." Karane says, finally getting her name right. "Come on then, Zellie. We better catch up to him before he gets too far away!" She grabs my hands and pulls me along awkwardly.

This place is _so_ cool! There are so many more trees than in the clearing and around the Sealed Grounds. I look all around me as Karane pulls me along, taking me down a wide passageway leading up to a small set of white steps. It isn't long after we get there that she snaps me out of my daydream. "Come on, Zel. Snap out of this already! I can't pull you around forever."

"Sorry." I mumble, taking my arm out of her grasp and begin to climb the steps. "This place is so great, though. I feel like this is all to familiar."

She rolls her eyes. "Just because you love a place so much doesn't mean that you've been here before. . ."

"I know, I know."

We clamber up the stairs to emerge in a larger part of the forest, I think it's called. Loads of strange and colourful plants wobble back and forth in the warm breeze while a small create stands with its back to us. I step forwards, only for my foot to snap on a twig and startle it.

"Kwee-koo! There's more of them! I thought that they were all gone!" It shivers violently and runs off.

Fi is the next to appear. "Mistress Zelda, I have recorded information on this particular creature. His name is _Machi_. He is the most relaxed member of the herbivorous Kikwi race. Analysis indicates a 100% match with the Kikwis, a gentle and intelligent race of woodland creatures. Analysis indicates the danger this creature poses to your life, Master, is well below 1%. Vigilance is not needed."

Her eyes close for a moment, causing her to glow slightly. "Um, Fi? Are you okay?" They reopen at my wonder.

"Yes, Mistress, I am fine. I have detected an aura that correlates closest to an item in your bag. I surmise that this aura belongs to Link." I gasp slightly and look through my bag, taking out the small red feather that I stepped on before I drew the Goddess Sword. "I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing."

I tilt my head. "Could you tell me more, please?"

She nods. "Dowsing is when I detect the presence of an aura that you may wish to search for using the tip of your sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting the aura in question, the stronger the response will be. When you take out your sword and wish to dowse, your sword will glow brighter the closer you are to the target."

Both Karane and I let out a small "Ah" after her clarification. "Furthermore, I also detect a strong reaction to the Kikwi that you just encountered. I suggest that you find out more information from the forest being before continuing onward."

We both smile at each other as Fi returns to the blade and I untie the strap from my side, passing it to my companion. "Um, what are you up to?"

I smirk and pull out my Harp. "Don't worry, I've got this. Just stay here while I sort this and don't follow unless I tell you to, okay?" She rolls her eyes and nods, taking the strap holding the sheath.

I turn back and leap off the larger over-hang, locating the Kikwi hiding behind a nearby tree that's just like the ones in Skyloft, strangely. Anyway, stepping so I am a few feet away, I begin plucking the basic notes of the song I was playing on the day of the Wing Ceremony; memories stirred up inside of me.

"Um, you know what happens at the end, right?" I whisper through the song.

A soft, slightly high-pitched voice squeaks out quite suddenly: "That's so pretty." I look up from the strings to find the one called Machi waddling towards me. "Are you a good guy? You don't look like those red things."

_Information, information, information. . ._

"Yes, I am." I recollect myself. "Um, do you know if somebody came past here a while back? They are the same race as me, a little taller than me and-" I begin, gesturing to myself and my height when need be, only for Machi to cut in.

"Yep, koo-pleep! I know who you're on about." He (I think) gets this amazed look in his eyes. "He was getting chased by those bad guys but he beat them all! It was incredible, kwee."

I smile. "Yeah, he is pretty incredible."

He jumps. "I should guide you to the elder. He's a master of hiding but he'll know where your friend is, koo." I nod without word and let him hop onto my back, giving him a piggy-back ride over to Karane.

"Come on, Karane. My friend here knows where Link might be." She grins and hops down, holding onto the sword for now as we make our way through the mass of strange plants and get onto higher ground.

I let Karane go ahead with my sword, being that I have a Harp and a Kikwi in my arms, who takes out a few Deku Babas as we go. We curve around in a slow "U" shape, past a large locked white door and onto an area that we must use a sliver of rope to swing across. Karane, taking my sword too, swings across. Machi moves across next and I'm last to travel across the gap.**  
**

Leaping into a clearing-like area, we let Machi lead the rest of the way. He leads us through a hollowed-out gap in part of a tree, crawling through the centre of it and along a rope decorated with these green-spiky things that blow up if we touch them (I'm so glad that Fi forewarned us), and we soon drop down into a larger clearing full of Kikwis.

"Yay, I'm finally back, kwee!" Machi says in his excitement, jumping down and joining his friends - Karane and I following behind him.

The largest Kikwi turns to Machi, clearly excited. "Oh ho ho, you have finally returned, young Machi. And I see that you have bought a few others with you as well." He holds his hand as close to his chin as he can (which isn't very far, to be honest. . .). "These add another two onto the first two that I have seen."

Something clicks in the back of my mind, yet Karane speaks my thoughts aloud perfectly. "Wait, four people? Is there more humans here besides Link and us?"

The Kikwi Elder laughs deeply. "It seems that you know of one of them. One did introduce himself as "Link", I believe."

"Where is he? Where did he go?" I push him towards the answer.

He falls into deep thought. "I believe that he said about having to go into the temple deep within the forest, kwee. Oh ho, I tried to warn him about how dangerous it was yet he just left on his own all the same. You must take this as thanks for returning Machi to us."

He falls forwards, which Karane grabs my arm and pulls me away at before I get crushed. His incredibly tiny tail pops into the large piece of vegetation like the one on Machi's back; an object that brings back childhood memories appearing atop of it.

* * *

_"Look at what I made, Zelda! It can fire loads of stuff! It's so awesome!" A young boy ran towards his golden-haired friend in the courtyard beneath the sacred Statue of the Goddess which served as the landmark of the Sky Realm and of the home of the two children: commonly known as Skyloft._

_The girl looked up from the Harp that she was strumming, the only gift from her mother who passed away when she was six years old; three years ago from that time. She was practicing the song that her mother would always teach her, the song that she was told "Would show her the new world" – the Ballad of the Goddess._

_"Link, you should be studying for the test tomorrow." Zelda remarked, rolling her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm as she rose to her feet._

_He laughed. "Then why aren't you?" She had no answer for that as he held the small, wooden Y-shaped object out in front of her. "My dad calls it a "Slingshot", and it can fire the seeds from the trees all over Skyloft! Come try it out with me, please!"_

_She giggled at his excitement. "I will do in a bit, Link. I've just got to finish this song and I'll meet you in the Plaza, okay?" She assured, gesturing to the Harp in her hands._

_Link sighed. "I guess I'll have to go with Plan B, then. . ." He whistled loudly for his Crimson Loftwing before Zelda could reply – and before she knew it, her friend grabbed her waist with one hand and the reins of the gigantic red bird._

_She squealed as the wind slammed into her harshly, though she had the feeling of safety in the arms of her friend's. "You need to stop doing that!" She exclaimed, clutching the Harp as tightly as possible. "I'm going to wake you up extra early for this!"_

_He wrapped his arms around her more, extra security being created at the gesture. "You should have agreed straight away, and you wake me up early _every _day anyway!"_

_She added her laughter with his as the Crimson Loftwing landed softly against the grey-coloured stone of the Plaza in the south part of Skyloft. Zelda hopped off the bird, her friend quickly following her before the Loftwing flapped it's wings a few times before taking flight back into the skies around and above them._

_Link drew the Slingshot from his side, bringing a small seed out of his pocket and pulling back the string of the Slingshot. "Aim at this!" Zelda almost shouted in excitement also, pulling out a green rupee from her bag as a target. He nodded and let the string go, both of them watching the rupee fly out of Zelda's hand._

_She clapped as she retrieved the rupee, Link mock-bowing to her as she did so. "You want to try?" Her head flew up from the green item, smiling like an idiot as she snatched the Slingshot and ran over the bridge leading across into the Residential Area – home to many trees bearing yellow fruit._

_Zelda ordered politely for a seed, which Link agreed to straight away and handed her one. He helped her aim the Slingshot and get the right amount of power before letting it go and causing the yellow fruit to collapse and split into three._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Zelda sat under the shade of the tree, munching hungrily on a third of the yellow fruit as her friend shot at more fruits around them. "Hey, there's a blue rupee on that branch up there?" He said after a while._

_"Where?"_

_"Up there." He guided her hand up to the spot where the deep-blue item was. "Let's climb up and get it."_

_He shook his head. "I'll use my Slingshot. It'll save us in case we fall." Link pulled out a seed and readied his aim, sliding one eye shut in concentration. He edged closer to his target, about to let go__—__He tripped over a tree root, a yelp escaping him in surprise as he let go of the string and it hit . . . the boy who was coming that way._

_Groose, although without his other friends: Cawlin and Stritch._

_Link leaped to his feet, Zelda moving to his side as they both saw what he had accidentally done. "I-I'm so sorry." He apologised nervously. "I tripped and fell over the root and__—_" His collar was suddenly grabbed by the taller boy, causing him to be lifted off it the ground and right into Groose's face.

_"You think I'll believe that, shrimp?" He squirmed around in Groose's grasp in response, not speaking. "You've always had it out for me, I know it! I never thought that you would actually try and hurt me, though. I bet you that you won't even get better now! Not even be able to swing a sword!"_

_Zelda tried to stop Groose, yet no prevail happened. "Let go of him, Groose! He would never want to hurt you!"_

_He look down at her. "That's where I must say that you're wrong. I've seen the looks he gives me. I know he hates me just because you and I are gonna be together soon." She urged herself not to roll her eyes. "Still, I have a sayin' that'll teach you a lesson. "If you hit me then I'll hit you back twice as hard"!"_

_"No!" The blonde-haired female wasn't quick enough to stop the punch to her friend's face. Zelda grabbed her friend before any more harm could be done. He was completely dazed from the shock of the hit that he didn't even realise whose arms he was in. "You've hurt him!"_

_"I'm sorry you had to see that, Zelda. He should learn control over that weapon of his." And with that, Groose strolled away arrogantly; leaving Zelda alone to finally aid her friend in need._

_Link was finally coming out of his faltered self, blinking himself back into reality. "W-What h-happened?" Zelda breathed a deep sigh of relief at the fact that he was getting better._

_"I didn't save you."_

_His eyes grew sympathetic. "Don't say t-that. Y-You couldn't have done a-anything." He hugged tightly as she got him to his feet, finding her friend wobbling slightly. "D-Do I have to go back t-to the Ac-cademy?"_

_"Link, you can't let him walk all over you." She replied with a huff, slightly sternly. "Come on, let's make sure you're okay before we use your Slingshot again, alright?"_

_He nodded and let her take him back to to Academy, a deep silence upon them because of one single item that would always stay with them. . ._

* * *

"Zel? You okay?" I snap out of the memory when Karane asks that question, turning my head to her. "You're remembering Link's Slingshot, aren't you?" I sigh and shrug a little, moving over to the Elder and plucking it from his back; staring at the very familiar weapon.

"There are many vines around here that you can shoot with the Slingshot to unravel them." The Elder remarks as he rises once more. "If you ever run out of ammo, use the seeds in the fruit that these trees bear."

We nod and speak out one more thank-you before moving over to a large tree and tying the box of seeds to my side and bringing one into my Slingshot. I knock down the vine and grab onto the slim plant, swinging back and forth a few times until I gain enough height to leap onto a higher ledge – Karane following soon after.

We wave at the five Kikwis before jumping off the edge and advancing towards a large white structure. Hitting the curled up vine leading onward, we swing onto a higher platform so we may be able to continue into the deeper part of Faron Woods.

Waiting for Karane, I take a look around and . . . find somebody leaning against an old bird statue atop the white structure. "Karane, do you see that person over there?" I wonder as she leaps up onto the platform. "I think that's the person that the Elder was talking about?"

She looks over, spotting the figure. "Should we go and talk to the-what on the Surface?!" The figure just completely disappears. "Hey! We want to talk to you!" Karane tries to run forwards but I catch her arm.

"Come on, Karane. Maybe we'll see them at some other point during our search." She sighs and turns back to me, silently nodding as we move through the tunnel that leads us further into the dense forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mistress Zelda, you have arrived in an area commonly known as the Deep Woods." Fi greets us as we enter a much more dense wooded area. "The plant life in this area matches the ones in Faron Woods. You should continue towards Skyview Temple in search of Link."

I nod and we move down the pathway set out for us, under the roots of a humongous tree, and into an area that the dowsing leads to which must be Skyview Temple that Fi was telling us about only a few moments before. And we can get across . . . if we could get across a gigantic chasm. "Ur, can we do something about that?"

I roll my eyes at Karane. "Yeah, I'll just. . ." The Harp is the first thing that I see. ". . . I'll just throw my Harp and it'll _magically_ open the way for us. Of course we can't! We'll have to find another way around."

"Ha, ha, ha—no."

The Goddess Sword glows brightly, and Fi appears. "Mistress, it would be recommended that you do throw the Harp into the chasm as an offering. I calculate an 85% chance that it will open the way ahead."

As soon as Fi disappears, Karane and I both look straight at each other; bursting into a fit of giggles. "Wow. . ." I say through my laughter. "I did _not_ expect that one!"

She bows elegantly. _Ha, Karane, elegant!_ "After you, thou predictor of the wondrous future."

I laugh again as soon as I stop, curtsying back. "Of course, my lovely companion." She shakes her head as I sheathe my sword and take the Harp into both hands, throwing it deep into the— "Wait, it was only an 85% chance!"

_It's too late—whoa. . ._

It lands in a fixed place, in line with the path that we are standing on, sending the entire chasm a bright golden colour. "It is now safe to step across the chasm." Fi tells me from within the blade. "I am certain that it will not drop you, as I know of the power within the Harp that you hold."

I don't question how she knows of the Harp, being that her memory is _huge_. Instead, I poke my foot against the blanket of golden particles – finding that the tip of my show does _not_ go straight through it, but supports me. Taking a deep breath, I fully place my right foot atop the "floor" and soon my left foot; exhaling when I am held above the abyss of darkness.

Karane briskly joins me as I cautiously move across the magical floor. Maybe I shouldn't underestimate such "impossibilities" such as this one. As soon as we finally cross, we collapse on the ground; the Harp floating over and back into my hands softly. "I never thought that things would get that crazy."

"And yet, Your Grace, things are about to get crazier." My line of vision shoots up along with Karane.

_That voice. . ._

"You!" I leap to my feet at the familiar figure. I saw them only minutes ago; and throughout yesterday. "You're the one who took him! Why did you do such a thing?!"

The figure, who seems to be male, laughs deeply. "I thought that your old memories would have told you that." He notes my confused look. "Ah, it seems that you have not retrieved them just yet."

"Where is he?" I ask, getting to my point; unlike him.

He shakes his head. "You shall find out, but why don't we play a game? "Find the Spirited One"?"

Karane finally speaks up. "What are you going on about, you weirdo?"

"The game is on, whoever you are. But I assure you that you won't win." He responds with a smirk, and I know _exactly_ what he is on about. It's exactly what I had promised them before we entered Faron Woods.

"You stay away from him!"

He smiles. "You say that, yet those aren't the rules." I try to leap forwards in attack, but he jumps into the air himself and . . . disappears in a burst of diamonds.

A few moments of silence pass, and it is Karane who speaks up first. "Zellie, just ignore that son of the Demon King." I shoot her a look for her language. "Hey, he is one! Still, you need to forget about him because you'll let him win if you don't."

I hug her tightly. "Thank-you."

"No problem, now let's get in that Temple and win this game." I can hear the smile and tinge of hope in her voice as she speaks those words out to me. I release her and nod, turning back to Skyview Temple. We run up the steps and shove the large double-doors open together like outside the Sealed Temple.

I inhale loudly as I look down the mossy steps, decorated with neon-blue mushrooms and the footsteps of foul beasts. Slowly, Karane and I descend into the Temple; only wanting one thing out of here.

Link.

* * *

Author's Note: Please tell me if you guys liked it. I hate having lack of inspiration and school taking me away from where I can truly express myself; but that's life, I suppose, and we can't really do a lot about it. Still, please rate and review – I love having a pop-up saying "somebody reviewed Ancient Roots/any story" even after I am done with them.

I love writing this story so damn much!

~RandomButLoved~


	5. Chapter 5: Skyview

_**Author's Note:**_ Does it help that I have uploaded two of these in one night? I hope so! Sealed Beneath The Waves will be next, I think, then Beauty And The Beast - or maybe this one again!

_**Reviews:**_ **Lovely girl 10:** Thank-you! You'll just have to see if he's safe, though.

**Someone (guest):** Karane is random, but Grannie does tell you that the Harp produces a load of otherworldly effects but thanks anyway. I'm not good at descriptions, and Ghirahim's description will be in this one because Zelda says how much she was taken away by his words about Link that she never took in his appearance. Still, I want you to be happy with this along with others. One of my flashbacks is 3,000+ words and many like them so I am going to stay with it but I do know that they may be boring after a while. Thank-you, I shall take all your words on board :)

**ShadowNinja1011:** I am _so_ glad! I hope that you like this chapter too despite it shortness.

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Another follow already by "HazelGamerKat" - I do hope that the wait was worth it, if you did have to wait :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_**Extra Note:**__ Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be _**much**_ better!_

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 5: Skyview

Skyview Temple will scar me for life. Thousands of layers of growing and dead leaves, dust and almost celestial-coloured grass and mushrooms shroud the sacred Temple flooring. Karane and I nervously move forwards, our blades drawn. I've managed to balance the sword and the Harp over both of my hands weight-wise finally, thank the Goddess.

"This is Skyview Temple, Mistress." Fi tells us as she floats in front of us. "I detect an increase of hostile auras within the structure compared to those in the Faron woods and sealed grounds. Do not let your guard down. My projections indicate the danger to your life will be limited if you remain calm and engage monsters confidently. Use your health-replenishing items sparingly. Analysis indicates the presence of monsters more powerful than those found in the land."

A large, slightly caved-in, dome stands before us; two giant bird statues in front of it. We firstly clear out the room of enemies, circling the dome on our own until we meet back up on the other side. It's generally Keese, a monster that I know from the cave back in Skyloft, and Green Bokoblins; which Fi gives me another funny statement about them.

"Target locked: _Green Bokoblin_. This variety of Bokoblin enjoys dark places, such as caves. Its sunlight-deficient lifestyle has turned its skin a stomach-turning shade of green. However, like its red brethren, it exhibits a fascination with festive undergarments." Taking the rest of the enemies, I meet back up with Karane and go back to the entrance of the Temple where a door leading into the dome sits.

I must shoot a pink diamond atop the door with the Slingshot that the Elder gave me, which I do before slipping it back into my quite handy bag bumping against my hip as I walk. Heading inside, we find a darker place filled with much more vegetation and evil.

In the centre of the dome, a bunch of bones sit lifelessly . . . until they all join somehow and create a giant soldier, their eyes glowing a brighter pink than the diamond outside and drawing two large knives. "What the heck?!" Is Karane's best reaction yet.

"F-Fi? Help!"

My blade glows brightly, and relax knowing that she will help. "Target locked: _Stalfos_. This skeleton soldier is born of the dead. In its previous life, it was an ordinary knight, but undeath has improved its combat abilities. It is possible to overpower it with a well-timed _shield bash_ during the creature's attack."

I sigh, finally getting some sort of help with this guy, as the hilt of the Goddess Sword returns to it's regular blue hue. I let Karane shield bash when the Stalfos raises it's arms and brings the blades down, knocking them back so we can attack it, at last.

This fight goes on for a while, until something goes wrong. . .

The Stalfos suddenly gets smart without a brain (literally), and only brings down one of his blades yet Karane brings up her shield too early and is the one who is pushed back; causing the Stalfos to draw the other knife across her chest, tearing the light-green fabric apart.

"Karane!" She stumbles backwards and thuds against the floor, forcing herself against the wall. I turn back to the Stalfos, a death-glare in my eyes as I notice that it's spine is the only thing left now. "Don't you hurt my friend!" I yell as I stab forwards, wedging the sword in between the bone of its spine.

It crumples to the ground with a small screech, growing dark and exploding into purple smoke. The centre of the ground, where the Stalfos first appeared, sparks into light and creates a white bejeweled chest. I rush back over to Karane first, pulling out my first of two Heart Potions and passing it to her.

"T-Thanks." She mumbles as she drinks the Heart Potion without hesitation, perking back into her old self in seconds. "Whew, that thing sure got me!" I hug her tightly, literally jumping on her. "Come on, Zel. Nothing's gonna put this girl down. Let's get that chest."

_Oh yeah, kind of forgot about that. . ._

Pulling back, I help her to her feet and move over to the chest; lifting the led up and fighting the bright light that appears from within it as I pull out a large golden sculpture. It's incredibly beautiful, yet I don't know what it is at all – and neither does Karane by the look on her face.

Fi appears to offer some assistance. "You will most likely enter Temples like this in the future that will wield a "mini-boss" , much like the Stalfos that you just encountered, and get rewarded with an item like this. There shall be a door later on in the Temple that you must use this key for. Look after it until then."

"Awesome!" Karane says, snatching it from me and holding it slightly heavenwards for inspection. "Shall we go, then? We've got somebody to meet and somebody to beat. Ha, I'm a poet and I don't even know it!"

I look away, remembering the figure's words to me all to well; but shrugging them away and leave the "mini-boss room" with her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Running out, we find another way through the Temple after going all the way around to the other side of the dome. This takes us into another room, one with a large pathway leading over to an incredibly large door; much like the ones leading into her and the Sealed Temple.

Remembering Fi's words from a few minutes ago, I rush along the pathway and wave at Karane - who is staring up at the large hole in the roof. "Come on, Karane. I need a boost from you to get the key in!" I step back towards her when she doesn't budge. "Karane. . .? You okay?"

She shakes herself out of it. "Sorry, Zel. It's just . . . the sky is turning an orange-y colour."

"We don't have much time." I state, getting a nod in reply. "Can you give me a boost, please? I need to get the key in the lock." She agrees and rushes over to the giant double-door, stretching a hand out for me to stand on.

Stepping onto her hand, she lifts me up so I can put the key in. The key shape is a "h" with a hook in the back of it, and the key hole is a "h". Clicking the solution in my mind, I twist the shape around until it clicks into place; showing me a large bird design on the doors, it's wings high above it's head. "You done up there?"

Then I remember Karane. "Sorry!" I jump away, letting her rub circulation back into her hand. "You can still fight with that hand, right? And you're chest isn't hurting is it? Please tell me if it—!"

"Zellie, I'm fine. You aren't that fat and the Heart Potion has done it's job." She pauses. "I am hungry, though. You got any food?" I nod and bring out some food that Henya gave me. I split it up so we all get good portions, even splitting the still-warm Pumpkin Soup between us. "I'll never get tired of this."

I sigh. "Me neither." I pause. "Shall we go in, then?" She smiles and nods, placing her side against the wall; making me do the same. The door slides open and I turn to Karane, silently nodding at her.

Taking in a deep breath, I dash inside; ready for this to all be over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stepping inside, I take a good look around. Even with a slight gap in the roof, the dome-shaped room is also incredibly dark; telling me straight away that something not good is in here.

The dome room is decorated also with tree-like designs around the walls and a giant sun design in the centre of the room – yet there is a huge golden door ahead of me and there are . . . people in front of me.

"Are you ready to give up? I never thought that you would try to keep going this far." I snap my gaze down at the sound of his chilling voice. I never looked at his appearance before because I was too captivated by his words, though I can now.

The only colour I can see is white. The garb he wears is entirely white, his hair that covers almost all of his face from my view is white, and his skin is a deathly white. He isn't dead, although, he is perfectly alive.

However, I am so taken away with his appearance that I don't even notice who he is speaking to until Karane snaps me out of it with a small nudge and a whisper in my ear that fills me with hope and dread.

"We've found him."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I didn't want to leave it so soon but I will have the next chapter much longer! I'm so sorry but does two chapters in one night help? I damn hope so!

~RandomButLoved~


	6. Chapter 6: Ghirahim

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, this chapter is a _lot_ better than the previous chapter. I'm quite happy with it because it's a little different than how the actual cut-scene/fight plays out. I do hope that you enjoy it, because this is the second time that I have written this cut-scene out ("Skyward Sword FanFiction") so you must be used to it by now :)

_**Reviews:**_ **Lovely girl 10:** I hope that I am. Thank-you and you'll just have to find out, won't you? :)

**Someone (guest):** I only write in present tense, I'm sorry. My stories are really bad if they are in past tense. I'm not changing it to past tense because it will ruin my story. And the Beetle isn't used because I didn't find a use for it in my other story so I kept it out, and the golden object is the key because she uses it on the door.

**ShadowNinja1011:** That review has made my day! :D

**Pharmagirl:** Thank-you very much and I wish that I could have a Kikwi as a pet too. They're so cute and cuddly that I'd just melt!

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "SkyBlueRose" (awesome name, by the way) and "Twazzi" for favoriting this story along with "Maya Chain 23", "Twazzi" again, "love2game", "Mariko Midori" and "Pharmagirl" for following this story too. Love you guys!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 6: Ghirahim

"We've found him." Karane is right, we _have_ found him. He's right in front of us, ready for me to finally speak to him. The only thing that I am not happy about is the fact that we also have company with us so I won't be able to speak with Link soon.

The creepy figure looks up, finding us standing in front of the doors that slam shut behind us. _Well, there isn't any way that we can leave now._ "So you made it after all, I see. I'm surprised that you managed to make your way here relatively unharmed." He glances at Karane, sending her a cold look that she moves away at. "You won't gain my respect, although."

I step forwards, my hand gripping the Goddess Sword tightly. "I never wanted your respect. I came here for one person, and I'll do anything to get him away from people like you." Link finally looks up, and our eyes lock. He shakes his head at me, but I have not idea what he means by this.

"So, you'd even fight?" He steps forwards, causing Link to shake his head even more. "A _girl_ with no experience would want to fight _me_? Laughable!" And he does literally start laughing.

"Yes, but who actually _are_ you anyway? I know that you're crazy and sexist but that isn't much of a name is it?" I note Link trying not to laugh at the comment as much as he can. At least he hasn't changed, I suppose.

He sighs. "If you _must_ know . . . I am the Demon Lord that presides over this world that you sky children call the Surface." _So he knows that we are from the sky._ "You may call me Ghirahim." He pauses. "Well, I do prefer my full title of Lord Ghirahim but I am not that fussy once I deal with you two."

"Zelda, I'll fight him." Karane tells me.

Ghirahim shakes his head. "You do not possess the right power in the art of swordplay. I prefer to fight her," He points to me, sending chills up my spine. "Instead." Karane grabs my arm though I force away from her.

"I'll be fine, Karane. Just look after Link while I'm fight, alright?" She exhales loudly, then nods and moves over to Link; thankfully being allowed by Ghirahim. She guides him off to the side, struggling when he tries to resist.

He mouths two words to me: "Don't die."

"I won't." Is all I can think of to mouth back to him. And here I am, fighting somebody without much experience with a sword – let alone a sacred one – holy Goddess I may need some help here.

_Help. . ._ "Fi." I whisper. "Can you help me?"

The Goddess Sword glows quietly, as if not alert Ghirahim of what I am trying to do. "Target locked: _Ghirahim_. I sense a powerful and evil aura, and I estimate his level of ability as highly adept. However, according to analysis, he has yet to reveal his true power. Dominae, you must watch for Ghirahim's ability to grasp your sword with his bare _right hand_. It is highly probable that he observes the _angle you hold your sword at_ and prepares his defense accordingly. I recommend attacking from the direction opposite his hand."

_Well, that shouldn't be too difficult, should it?_

Apparently it is. . .

As soon as I swing my sword, he grabs the very tip of the blade just as Fi said; yet it takes every ounce of strength that I have to actually take my sword back. We soon end up just circling each other. "So, maybe you are better than I first expected." I tell him as I concentrate on my footsteps so I do not trip.

"I'm glad that you understand with that childish brain of yours." I exhale deeply. "They always say that the truth is harsh, Your Grace."

I lose it without thinking. "Why do you keep calling me that?!" I shout, my voice echoing around the room. "It's obvious that you don't need me so why are you toying with me so much?!"

He laughs before . . . disappearing once more. I frantically look around in search for him – only to hear a call from Karane about looking behind me. I slowly turn to— "Ah!" —find his face centimetres away from my own. I take my sword around, almost hitting him though missing him when he leaps upwards and lands back in the direction that I was facing before he disappeared.

"You'll soon find out why many call you "Your Grace"." _Many?_ "And you pose as a threat to me. You must be eliminated before you become too strong."

I raise my eyebrow. "I'll take that as a compliment." And while he's distracted, I swing the Goddess Sword across his chest; a line of diamonds shooting out but . . . no mark or blood remains. He looks unfazed by the attack, although incredibly annoyed.

"I'll give you that one, _Dominae_." My breath is caught up in my throat. "But you won't be doing that again without a blade in your hand."

"Wha—?" He dashes forwards, taking me by the neck and forcing me against the wall – wrenching all of my air out of my weakened body. I struggle in his iron grip, desperate to free myself. I try even more when I notice Link trying to move over so he can help me.

Ghirahim snatches the Goddess Sword out of my hand, watching my attempts crumble in front of him. It is only when my eyes begin to slide shut that he drops me, rather unceremoniously, to the ground; laughing slightly at my oxygen-deprived form.

"Fi. . ." I choke out.

Ghirahim stands tall over me, rolling his eyes as he twirls the sword in his hand – barely missing my hunched-over body a few times. "Why ask for help of a robot who has been forced to help you? She can't even talk to you if you do not have her at you side!"

_"D-Dominae. . ."_ I gasp slightly. Fi's voice spins around my messed-up mind. I thought that she couldn't speak to me? _"H-Harp . . . defense. . ."_

I turn my head down to the Harp in my left hand. _A shield?_ I ponder mentally. _How could a musical instrument hold the power of defense?_ I search for the answer as hard as I can while Ghirahim continues with whatever he has decided to go on about. . .

. . . until it finally hits me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_It lands in a fixed place, in line with the path that we are standing on, sending the entire chasm a bright golden colour. "It is now safe to step across the chasm." Fi tells me from within the blade. "I am certain that it will not drop you, as I know of the power within the Harp that you hold."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_She knows of the power within the Harp that I—_

A huge sound snaps me back into reality. I look off to my right, where the sound came from, to find that the Goddess Sword was thrown against the wall to bring me back here; which worked. I snap my gaze up, wide eyed.

"I do despise not being listened to, Your Grace. I thought you were always the listening type." _Again with the "Your Grace" thing? What?_ "Still," He somehow transfers the Goddess Sword back into his hand. "I do believe that I have somebody to eliminate from the battlefield, do I not?"

I gulp again and nod. _Harp. Defense. Harp. Defense. _"I-If you're going to do it then j-just do it." I can't help but stutter the sentence out. He grins, taking the sword high above his head. Both Karane and Link are too frozen to do anything, which I do not blame them for.

Gripping the Harp tightly, the next few moments slow down as the sword is bought down. Keeping my eyes wide open, I take the Harp upwards – so it is right in front of my face – as the sacred blue blade is delivered downwards. My breath quells as the very tip of the Goddess Sword clashes with—a liquid-gold barrier?!

Bright blue and gold sparks fly for metres as Ghirahim's face becomes full of shock. The Goddess Sword slips out of his hand and he is knocked backwards, the sword clattering against the floor beside me.

_Um . . . what on the Surface just happened?_ I inspect the Harp even more as the barrier fades, shocked at what a Harp given to me for a simple Ceremony actually saving my life. _And Karane said that things couldn't get crazier . . . they kind of just—_

"Zelda!" I look up at the sounds of Link's voice, only to find three red spikes coming right towards me. No, not spikes, _knives_.

I don't have time to bring my Harp up, so I move away . . . however, not fast enough to save myself. Two of the three knives cut into either of my arms, pinning the sleeves of my dress back into the wall so I cannot move. The third knife, although, cuts right into the top-left part of my collarbone at an angle; cutting the side of my neck as well.

I yelp, biting my lip to halt a cry escaping. I won't let this guy beat me, I _won't_ let him! I watch Ghirahim stand, smirking at where his knives went. Instead of the last time he had me, I stay as still as I possibly can so I don't look weak. I'm learning fast, aren't I?

He begins silently moving towards me, transporting in a dark sword brightened with a crimson gemstone underneath the hilt. I breathe intensely, trying to calm my nerves. I jump when Karane speaks up. "Hey!"

Ghirahim turns, and so do I. She catches my eyes, smiling sadly when I shake my head. "Do you want me to murder you first? I do not mind, really."

"Stop!" He huffs and turns to the one who spoke. Me. "I . . . I want to fight you."

He tilts his head. "The one who has not fully trained herself with such an art wants to fight me _after being beaten_?" I nod. "Name your price, then."

"Simple one-on-one. No fancy magic stuff or anything. Just a simple fight." I pause, calming myself. "If I win, you must leave here without taking, hurting or killing any of us. If you win, then. . ."

"I am allowed to do what I came here for in the first place." He gestures to Link. "If I win, then you'll have to say good-bye to him." Link's head snaps up, gulping very slightly. He knows what is going on when Karane and I don't. Yet whatever it is, it will _not_ be good at all.

Knowing that I will have to agree no matter what, I nod my head and say: "Deal." And with that, he clicks his fingers – causing the knives to leave the wall behind me – commencing the real battle.

I rise to my feet, picking up the Goddess Sword – feeling more relaxed now that I have Fi once more. "Fi, is there anything else that I must know now?" I ask quietly, even if he can hear Fi's words.

"I have detected a change in Ghirahim's fighting style from the beginning of the battle. I theorize that this change happened because of the small amount of damage he sustained." Fi explains to me. "Ghirahim will repeatedly move around you, Mistress. I recommend engaging him with your sword as he makes his attack. It is probable that the moment before Ghirahim readies his attack, he will reveal the direction he will move as he attempts to flank you. If you are unable to establish the correct timing to attack, I suggest using your _spin attack_."

I step forwards, my sword pointing slightly downwards towards the floor and my Harp in my left hand as defense. "Let's see how good you really are." He whispers before starting to show part of his true fighting style.

He goes on the offensive straight away, making me use my Harp multiple times throughout all of the attacks. Specks of gold burst out from the Harp every time that the barrier has to form itself. I don't dare bring down my defenses when he finally stops. "You definitely like attacking rather than defending, don't you?"

"What can I say." He responds. "I'm never the one to hold back with things such as defense." Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he swings his dark blade horizontal; yet I thankfully manage to dodge. "You seem to have learnt quickly, Your Grace. But you do not realise who you are dealing with. You're about to lose him."

The thought of losing Link to Ghirahim sends anger flares out of me. With a yell, I raise the Goddess Sword skyward and thrust forwards – the energy of the Skyward Strike sending Ghirahim staggering back. "No one will take him away from me."

He smiles. "I must correct you. As I am not the one who needs him."

"What?"

"My Master is the one who really needs him. And he isn't going to give up until he gets him." He swings his sword, thankfully getting blocked by the Harp. I duck the next time that the sword is sent towards my body, carrying my own blade across his legs from the height that I am at.

Getting into a defensive stance, I briefly allow myself to look back towards Karane and Link. They both have their eyes on me – half-worried, half-hopeful faces. I smile back at them a little before looking back towards Ghirahim. We both quickly move forwards, out blades clashing this time instead of his sword and my Harp.

We lean in for more power, our faces centimetres apart. "Why don't you just yield already?" I ask him. "It would save everybody's time, wouldn't it?" He pushes forwards, making me back start to arch.

"I'm not the one who saves time. I love to savor the moment."

With that, I shove forwards; using up as much energy as I can to thrust forwards. Half of the Goddess Sword goes straight through him and so much that it even exits through his spine. Tugging the blade out, the last of my energy depletes and my legs give out on me. I guess fighting somebody that good at swordplay without any experience yourself is not good on the little stamina. . .

I briskly find my feet returning to the ground, though; Link holding one arm and Karane grasping the other. Ghirahim straightens, holding his right hand over his front despite the wound not being there. "You fight much better than I had ever expected out of a girl like you. But don't think that this is over. You did not win this battle, as I must be off."

"Just admit it." Says Karane. "You lost. Get out of here."

"You may be here, yet this is not your fight." She shuts up automatically. He addresses Link next. "Don't think you're out of the picture either, _boy_; my plan hasn't even began. And when it is complete, my Master will be laughing at your corpse!"

Now we find out why his hand was over his side. . .

Ghirahim leaps back and flicks his wrist, causing a knife to rush straight towards Karane. It scrapes over her chest, right above her heart, and up to her shoulder. She falters on impact and I am so taken away by her that I don't see the other knife until I hear . . . impact next to me.

My eyes flash over to see . . . the red knife stuck right in Link's stomach. "NO!" _What do I do?!_ Both him and Karane fall to the ground at the exact same time, sending my own blood cold. My voice takes on an entire new strength. "Leave here, Ghirahim! Leave here before I end your life!"

He bows. "Of course, Your Grace. Good luck keeping them alive for my Master." He snaps his fingers and finally leaves the area – but leaving me with two injured people, injured a bit myself, _as night falls_.

I skid over to Karane straight away, pulling out my Heart Potion and forcing her to drink it; the blood flow slowing into a full stop. "G-Go help him." She stammers, pointing over to Link as she passes me her final Heart Potion. I give her one huge hug before moving over to him.

I panic at the amount of blood staining his green clothes that I forgot that he had changed into. They look just like Karane's but a darker green, which doesn't help the red stain. His breath is coming out in short rasps now. I thankfully get him to drink the Heart Potion that Karane supplied me just. _He can't leave me! Why has this only happened to him?!_

He rests his entire form on me. "Defense. . ." He mumbles the two-syllable word another two times right into my ear, yelping when a slicing sound is heard. I pull away, seeing the knife being pulled out his his body yet . . . with only a tear in his clothing that reveals a tiny cut?

_Defense. . ._ It finally clicks. _I guess the chain mail did it's job._

I dive on top of him, crying deep into his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We're alright now." He whispers to me, his voice feeling like electricity surging through me. "Let's get to the Spring while we can."

It takes most of his energy to actually get me off of him, and it's only then that Karane vaults onto us; shocking us so me that we topple back onto the cold floor and into a huge group hug. "Everything's gonna be okay!" Karane squeals before moving away. "Zellie, you kicked butt! That was incredible!"

I slowly help Link to his feet, not letting go of him. "It fits her style, then." I look up at his face, not believing that he is real. "An incredible fight for someone so incredible." I can't help but blush at that one. "Shall we go to the Spring? Or is _someone_ going to push me _again_?" They both look at me, so I hide in his clothes.

I hear Karane's voice speak up next. "Nice try, Zel. But hiding in his clothes isn't gonna help you."

I draw back into their sights and roll my eyes. "Can we go? I don't like the spotlight."

"Of course you don't." Link says before . . . k-kissing me on the cheek?! He grins at my shocked face. "You knew that was coming from a mile away." I bite my lip and hug him tightly again, making it difficult for him to move though he doesn't say anything.

_First the cheek . . . and it'll soon be the lips._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Fluffy stuff is fluffy! I on't know where it came from, other than my mind, but I don't really care because it's _cute_! Still, please drop a rate and a review for me. I would really like it!

~RandomButLoved~


	7. Chapter 7: Home

_**Author's Note:**_ Goddess Hylia this is such a long chapter! I didn't think that I would write so much over a few days :) Still, you'll find out what happens to our three Heroes in this chapter – please enjoy!

_**Reviews:**_ **me (guest):** Don't carry on reading then.

**Pharmagirl:** Yay! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Keep telling me that and I'll keep writing for sure :)

**ShadowNinja1011:** I actually didn't, but nice observation anyway. I went on Google Translate (the most reliable thing ever, ha ha) and Goddess/Lady translated to Dominae. Thank-you and keep reviewing!

**Someone (guest):** That's fine. Oh, and you'll find out why Link wasn't fighting Ghirahim straight away. It's not the best excuse but I had to get it in there somewhere :P And I will be making him crazier in this one; I mainly wanted combat for the first main meeting. Oh, and that bit was because Zelda was embarrassed – and their relationship is bigger in this story. Please, let me just thank you for making me think more about the emotions that the characters use. I didn't do it all that often but you have made it better – thank-you!

**Twazzi:** That's fine! The ending is great, though, so be prepared :) I'm glad that you're liking it so far and speaking of Impa . . . your wish is my command. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Lovely girl 10:** Thank-you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much :3

**XionRed:** I know, he creeps me out too! Don't worry, you're about to get more of it :3

_**Favourites & Follows:**_ Thank-you so much to "Keagen", "Linak99" and "Club Eliza OwO" for pressing the favourite button along with "Linak99" again and "Vampire-Queen-Kazumi" for following this story. Love y'all!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 7: Home

"This is Skyview Spring." Fi tells me from her place within the Goddess Sword. "It is a special place protected by the power of the Goddess. They say the water here can purify the body of whoever comes into contact with it."

Skyview Spring is incredibly pristine and beautiful compared to everything that we have been through thus far. The Spring is a reflection of the true beauty of Faron Woods; and I am surprised that it has stayed this beautiful being so open to things like storms. Well, I'm guessing that there are storms down here too – that's what we were taught at the Academy.

We help each other down a path made of pure grey-stone lined with large pillars of the same material and glass-clear water, walking up a small set of steps and stand atop the very platform that it leads us all to. The floor is blanketed entirely in pure water, two trees growing through it on either side of the Spring as purple fish swim through the water without a care in the world.

The platforms that are held above the water, although, lead over to another larger platform where a much smaller Statue of the Goddess watches over us, a dormant crest lying below the structure much like the one inside the real Statue of the Goddess. Layers of grass, moss (I think the Instructors called it) and flowers draping over the edges of rock that is the wall securing this area from the other parts of Skyview Temple and Faron Woods. Even eight perfectly parted waterfalls cascade down the wall and into the Spring elegantly._  
_

This is when we all separate to look at the other parts of the area ourselves. Karane goes straight over to the flight of Blessed Butterflies despite them being so common in Skyloft and the Sky Realm in general. I, myself, drag my right hand along the back wall where all of the waterfalls are; letting the water splash against my face. _I wish that I could stay right here forever. . ._

My happy thoughts soon fade when I notice Link resting against a tree growing off to the side, a serious and tense look upon his features. I carefully wade through the water towards him, taking a seat in the water by his side and taking his hand. "I won't let him get you, Link." I promise. "He's gone for now. You can relax."

He sighs deeply. "I don't know if I can, Zel." He tells me, keeping his eyes away from mine by concentrating on Karane – who is dancing with the Blessed Butterflies. "He was talking to be a lot before you got there. Telling me about why he needs me and how angry or scared you got when he told you about me."

"So that's why you weren't fighting him when I got there?" He nods silently. I lean against his side, watching Karane too as I say: "I'm going to get us all out of this. Whatever happens, we will come out on top."

He gulps. "Even if I didn't make it." I turn to him, wide-eyed. "If Ghirahim has me in his hands and all of this goes in his favour, I'll be—"

"Mistress Zelda." Fi calls out, totally cutting into Link's very important words. In a flash of light from the Goddess Sword, she leaps outwards and floats atop the water's surface. Link jumps back in alarm, but I assure him that she means no harm whatsoever. "Although this area is protected with a shard of the Goddess's power sourced from the Statuette, this area may now be prone to monster infestation at 47% due to the decreasing energy in this area. It would be wise to strike the crest in this room with a Skyward Strike so we may leave and continue on with the Goddess's mission."

I squeeze Link's hands as Fi leaves and stand, slipping my hand out of his as I clutch the ends of my dress in hopes of getting some of the water out of it; moving over to the platform just before the Statuette of the Goddess. I unsheathe the sacred blade and raise it skywards, shooting the beam of light at the crest.

Just like inside the Statue of the Goddess, the crest bursts into life and spins around – causing Fi to appear as soon as it finally halts, hovering above the water again. "Mistress Zelda, I have a message written in the language of the Gods of Old. Allow me to translate for you." Then all of a sudden, she spins around and begins soaring across the water in an incredible dance; leaving a glittering trail of green behind her.

At the sight of this, both Karane and Link joins me to spectator over Fi's incredibly beautiful dance. "From the edge of time I guide you, the ones chosen to carry out the Goddess's mission. The Spirited One who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to regain memories of his past life." _Didn't Ghirahim call Link the "Spirited One"? Oh great. . ._ I think to myself.

She spins around as she guides herself all over the top-half of the Spring. "You stand in one of those places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring." Fi returns to the front of the Statuette and twirls around – her wing-like arms held heavenwards. She holds this position and speed for such a long time that she may even follow her arms and fly back towards Skyloft. "This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The Spirited One, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to him, must set out for this second sacred place."

Fi finally slows down, yet doesn't show any signs of dizziness – even if she is a spirit of sorts. The spot where I place the Bird Statuette in the Wing Ceremony glows brightly on this small statue and a large piece of rock is formed. It slowly drifts down to me, right down so it is only a metre or so away from me.

As I sheath my blade and raise my arms up to grasp the formation of rock, Fi travels over to the spot near the tree that Link and I were sat at before. I pivot around to her, balancing the rock in my hands. She tilts her head at me, only she doesn't smile like I kind of expect her to. "Mistress, what you hold is the Ruby Tablet; another shard that connects to the Emerald Tablet back on the altar in Skyloft."

"Alrighty then." Karane says. "Let's get back to Skyloft and set out for Eldon, or whatever Fi called it." I roll my eyes at the "Eldon" part, and step forwards, only for Fi to move over and block the exit. "Um, Fi? We kind of need to get out of here if we're gonna get back to Skyloft."

Fi still keeps her position in place. "The Spirited One must pray to the Statuette of the Goddess along with my Mistress." Karane turns to the both of us, and I turn to Link – who only nods at me. Taking a deep breath, I hand the Ruby Tablet over to Karane, move over to the very edge of the platform and kneel before the Statue. "Please play the song that you played on the day of the Wing Ceremony with the Harp, Mistress Zelda."

Agreeing, I pull out the Harp and pluck the simple notes of the song; humming the notes as I go. Strumming the song twice, I place the instrument softly against the stone platform and clasp my hands together. As soon as this happens, I am pulled into another time; just like I was when I drew the Goddess Sword for the very first time.

* * *

_She stood tall before monstrous demon. Layers of dust and debris flew wildly around the two as a seal took place upon the demonic beast. "Where are the hidden golden triangles?!" He roared. The only thing the woman could do was smile as she held her slender hand out towards the King of Darkness._

_"They went to a place that you will never achieve! A sacred place where evil never managed to violate her!" She paused, strength growing in her own voice. "They will be protected by my beloved people!" She looked deep into his eyes, expecting a response that did come._

_The beast smirked himself. "They're in the hands of humans?" He laughed deeply. "Cursed Goddess . . . do not think that this ends. That absolute power will be mine! And when that day comes, the demonic tribe will reign over this world!" The world beneath him slowly began to swallow up his large figure no matter how much he tried to resist._

_The woman could only watch as the spike that she created with her powers devoured the evil that shrouded her land for such a long time. It was over . . . for only a short period of time. Still, the skies would soon clear and she would be able to pull her land-dwellers deep within the ashes. __Her form was absorbed from the area and to an area on the outskirts of her Temple, handing her a horrifying image that she would never be able to get out of her head._

_The loss of the Knight that risked everything for the Land of the Goddess._

* * *

"Oh Goddess. . ." I breathe. "Who _are_ these people? And what do they want with me?" I cautiously look up, watching the sunlight reflect of the gems decorating parts of the platform lifting the Statuette up into the air. _It was all about a woman sealing away a demonic—oh goodness . . . that was the Goddess sealing away the evil during the Great War._ "Why am I being shown this?"

Karane is at my right side, and I note Fi moving over to my left side; the one side where Link is emerging from his prayer too. He lifts his head up . . . and starts panicking for some reason. None of what I saw was a part of his life . . . unless the one the Goddess found was— "It's okay, Link. Whatever you saw wasn't you, okay?"

"I felt fours years of pain at once." He says, breathing heavily. "What's going on, Zel? What in the name of that freaking thing in your sword is going on?!" I haven't seen him look so scared and panicked before. He doesn't normally talk when he's somewhat like this, but not like this. He takes both of my hands. "What is going on?"

I squeeze his hands. "I don't know, Link. But whatever it is, we'll be alright. Let's just go home and we can go to sleep early, okay?" He rests his head on my shoulder, nodding into it through his thoughts. I run my fingers through his hair in hopes of calming him. _He obviously didn't see what I did. So what did he see?_

Carefully helping Link to his feet with Karane's help, we turn around and— "W-Who are you?" Karane asks, moving in front of the two of us with her sword drawn. Before us stands a tall, dark-skinned woman; a small piece of her right blonde hair not tied back like the rest of it. She wears a deep-blue attire, decorated with golden triangles and orange feathers. An orange eye is painted onto her forehead along with a small part between her wrists and elbows bandaged on both of her arms.

She bows to all of us. "I am Impa, one of the Sheikah tribe that have been around since the Era of the Great War." She stands tall, crimson eyes watching mine. "And welcome to the Surface, Your Grace. I wished that you were here over lighter matters." I find my hands turning into fists at the title.

"That title won't be used on me until I know what it means!" I step in front of Link to meet Karane. "I have never seen you before. What is your business here?" _Why do I sound so different?_ I try not to think about it but I just cannot help it. _Who even **is** this person?_

Impa gestures to Link, unnerving me. "I am here to transport the Spirited One to the Eldin area so he can continue on his own journey, as will you." She pauses for a moment. "And I am no enemy. Surely one of you must remember my face."

"Of course I don't remember you! I've never seen your face be—"

Link suddenly cuts in. "I-I remember something about you." I spin around, anger fighting to make me shout at him but failing to do so. "Not in this time but in another, I think. I think that I can trust you." I stand there, shaking my head at him though not speaking a word. "Especially since you're a Sheikah. We've learnt so much about them, Zel, haven't we?"

"Y-Yeah . . . but—" _There's no point in arguing, Zelda. If Link trusts her and you know how much they are in alliance with the Goddess then . . . you have to trust her._ "You can go with her. Just let me see you in the Earth Spring or earlier, okay?" He hugs me tightly. "Please, you need to promise me that I'll see you again. I'm not going to stop until we're all okay."

He squeezes me even tighter. "I promise, Zelda. I'll see you soon, okay?" I pull away, finding me eyes going watery; Link's image going blurry. I smile and nod nonetheless. He wipes the tears out of my eyes. "Go home safely. Make sure that you don't cause a scene with Groose over me, alright?"

I giggle. "I kind of already did that today." He laughs, something that I have missed, and his scared self from moments before fades away; reverting him back to himself after all. He moves back over to Impa, who focuses deeply and creates circle in the floor that tints a light blue colour. He glances at me one more time with his usual smile before cautiously stepping into the circle . . . completely disappearing into the air. "Please keep him safe until I see him next."

"I will, Y—Zelda. I promise." And with that, she steps into the circle a lot more relaxed than Link and she leaves as well.

A long moment of silence drags out through the Spring. Only minutes ago, I was talking with Link about a serious subject, then getting more seriousness with Fi, seeing the Goddess sealed the demonic beast away in her era and then meet Impa – who still unnerves me. She has something up her sleeve, but I have no idea what it is. "Zelda?"

I turn to see Karane holding the Ruby Tablet again. "Yeah."

"She just, like, disappeared into thin air. _Thin air!_ How amazing was that?!" She jumps up and down, even with a huge piece of rock in her hands. "That was incredible! I wanna learn something like that too, don't you?!"

I catch onto her ways too. "It was too!" I grin loads. "I _so_ want to learn how to do that. I'd so just leave a conversation with Groose and freak him out in the process! He'd think that I was some sort of crazy magician or something!" And we both burst out laughing, even with the weight on our shoulders. "Come on, Karane. We better head off while we can. We've had out jokes but we need to get that Tablet back in the altar that you don't know about."

"I always wanted to ask about that! You _so_ need to show me sometime!" I grin and nod, following Karane to the very entrance of the Spring so we can start making our way back through Skyview Temple to leave the Surf—

"Dominae." I turn at Fi's voice, who flies over to me. "I can transport you back to the Sky Realm so you may return to Skyloft. Would you permit me to do this for you?" I look at Karane, nod at her, then nod at Fi. She instructs over to the spot where Link was transferred away from here. "You will be lifted, quite harshly, into the air. It will be surprising. Although, it is the only method to leave the Surface. Please pull out your Sailcloths."

I nod and bring out my Sailcloth in addition to Karane. "Here we go. . ." _Harsh lifting up. Be prepared, Zel. Be prepared. Goddess why do I have to do this and not Link. . ._

Fi begins to count down. "In three . . . in two . . . in one—" I shriek as a tornado-type wind plucks me from my spot in Skyview Spring and high above Faron Woods. I squeeze my eyes shut as the wind rushes past my face, hearing Karane crying out with excitement just like her first descent onto the Surface. _How is she enjoying this?_

I panic when my hand starts slipping from both sides, so I turn them around so the fabric wraps around my hands tighter. Only after I feel a _tiny_ bit safer with this do I snap my eyes open a little, taking in the beautiful sighs of—the cloud barrier. I burst through the gap created by Column of Light, watching all the different shades of green transform into deep blues and whites.

_I'm home . . . but I need to let go of the Sailcloth and whistle before I go back onto the Surface._ Taking on deep breath, I untangle one hand from the Sailcloth – my heart stopping when I find myself being jerked downwards. And in one swift movement, I stuff my Sailcloth into my bag and whistle sharply for Destiny.

Free-falling can be amazing, but it's horrible right now. I just want to go back home now so I can continue on with finding—Destiny slams into me, catching me before I can fall back into the gap in the cloud barrier. And with that, Destiny and Lily carry both Karane and I back to the island that we call home.

* * *

I almost want to kiss the ground when we land back in the Plaza of Skyloft. I never thought that I would be back here on the same day that I left for the Surface, to be quite honest with you. I'm happy for it, although. _I can see Father and everyone now._ Letting our Loftwings back into the late-afternoon sky, we slowly make our way through the Plaza, watching the shining faces beam at us as we walk back towards the—

"ZELDA!" —Academy. Karane laughs at the look on my face as Groose barrels towards me. He almost rams into me though manages to stop himself and wraps his arms around my shoulders. "You're okay! I was _so_ worried when you walked off like that!"

Just like in the Bazaar, I barely manage to pry him off of me. "I'm—" I see Karane. "—_We're_ fine, Groose. This is going to happen a lot so we would prefer it if we could just get on with it for now, please." The look of hurt on his face sends a pang through my heart, but I keep a straight face. "We'd just like to relax tonight. We've . . . been through a lot today." _Not naming anybody that we saw numerous times and had to fight. . ._

"O-Okay. I guess I'll . . . just leave you to it." And with that, he strolls off – looking a little disappointed at what happened through his less-confident strut.

I look at Karane, both thinking the exact same thing. "Well, you handled that better than you normally do."

I laugh and give her a big hug, finding it awkward with all of her weapons over her back. "I'm glad I've got you to travel with. You can stop at any time, though. I won't mind at all." She pulls away and shakes her head as if to say: "You won't get rid of me that easily" so we both head back towards the Knight Academy to see everyone that we now realised we have missed dearly over this time apart.

* * *

I see Father. "Father!"

Karane sees Pipit. "Pipit!"

He sees me. "My dear!"

He sees her. "Karane!" We laugh at how we have greeted each other and run into each other's grasp. It may have only been a few hours but feeling my Father's hug again feels like I've been away from him for generations. We've been ever so close since Mother passed away from old age. Karane hugs Pipit like she's never going to see him again – which may be our circumstance, to be honest.

"You're injured!" Father exclaims, looking at my waist where that stupid Deku Baba got me. Then I see the cuts from those blasted red knives that cut either of my arms and collarbone.

_Um. . ._ "I'm fine, Father. There are a few . . . events on the Surface that weren't all that welcoming, so to speak." That only makes him worried more. "Don't worry, Father; I've had Heart Potions and food. I'm all good!" He laughs and hugs me deeply, probably going worried ever since I left without. . . "I'm sorry for leaving without saying good-bye."

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm just glad that you're here right now."

"Where in the Sky have you been?" Pipit asks, almost demands, from Karane; apparently seeing her injures from the Stalfos fight. I look up to see their conversation with Father.

She smirks at him in her usual way, getting excited at what we saw down there today. "No where in the Sky. I went down onto the Surface with Zellie and it's _incredible_, Pipit! There's so much green and trees and plants and monsters that are really annoying and creepy people that want Link and—!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what_?" Karane gulps, turning to me for help. Pipit follows her gaze to me. "What does she mean "Monsters and creepy people that _want_ my best friend"? That sounds really wrong, to be honest." I run my fingers through my hair as we all laugh awkwardly. _Of course you had to say that, Pipit._ "Still, what does she mean?"

I shrug. "It's a long story. . ." _Please drop it. Please drop it._

"I've got time." _Goddess-dammit._

I sigh. "Well, there's this guy who needs Link for this plan of his and there are all these monsters down there because they're all searching for Link when this guy doesn't have him. It's really complicated but if you ever met him, you'd see how creepy he is." All I'm given is confused looks from both Father and my friend. "I told you that it was complicated."

Father laughs deeply. "Oh my dear, you must tell me all! No one else is allowed down there but you and your companion so you better tell your Father before he goes down there himself." I giggle as he guides me upstairs to his office, leaving Karane to explain the rest to Pipit.

* * *

"Oh my, what an adventure!" He exclaims at the very end. "And now you're going to the "scorched earth of Eldin" . . . how intriguing. I wonder what it's like. How I wish that these Texts would show me more!"

I panic when the Goddess Sword begins glowing, trying to hide the light which doesn't actually work. Fi appears in a large burst of light while Father's back is turned. _Shoot, go awa—oh yeah, Father has seen Fi before when I first drew the sword. He'll be fine, I think._ Father turns, sees Fi – and panics. "Oh Goddess, what is that thing?!"

I hold my hands out at his alarmed face. "Father, don't you remember her after the tornado hit? She's the one who guided me to the Chamber of the Sword." He takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Father. I never know when she's going to appear. Are yo alright?"

All he does is laugh. "I am fine, my dear. I completely forgot about her during your explanation that she gave me quite a fright." _You don't say. . ._ "Whatever do you need . . . Fi, is it?"

"Yes, my personal designation was Fi; I do "apologise" for the alarm. However, I am here to show you the areas that my Mistress has visited and will visit in the near future." I tilt my head when she bows hers and glows a little like she did when she gave me the dowsing option. Then, all of a sudden, the entire office explodes into a green light – transforming the area into another, very familiar area.

_Oh my goodness, I'm floating!_ We float high above the area where I played the Harp for Machi and all of those weird plants. From this point, I can easily see the large tree, Skyview Temple and it's Spring where I fought Ghirahim; and even the clearing where all of the Kikwis are. The best part is the factor that the sun is slowly setting over the woods and there is an entire mountain range (I think it's called) looming in the distance which makes it look twice as beautiful.

The look on my Father's face is priceless, and so is mine, to be honest. Fi floats by my side as we look at the Woods. "T-This is the Surface?" He steps forwards, and the air somehow holds him even when he moves. "I-It's . . . _incredible_! This is so much more than I expected!" He turns to me. "How did you explore all of this in one day?"

I laugh and join him. "I was really just thinking about finding Link, really. I guess I wasn't really spending time taking in the scenery. . ." All he can do is nod as the world begins to glow a faint purple, and I know exactly what is happening.

The land of Faron slowly fades back into Father's Office and condenses into a bright green orb. Fi brings forth one of the Ancient Texts and stores the orb within it. "If you are ever in need of this overview of Faron Woods then use this book." She brings her arms to the book, then back down to her sides in one swift motion – causing the book to hover slowly over to Father.

"Thank-you, Fi. Can I speak with you more tonight? I would love to know the answer to some of my questions if you do not mind." He asks her as he looks up from the book, taking it into his grip and not letting it go.

She nods. "Yes, although I am bound to the Goddess Sword; so my Mistress must either stay here or leave the blade here while we speak." I look up at the sound of "Mistress", taking the sheathed sword and handing it over to Father. He inspects the sword more, now that he can, and I bid them both farewell as I have a few things that I want to do before sundown.

* * *

I quickly find myself back in my own room, the sights and scents that normally feel familiar now act as if they were off the Surface. _I guess going on the Surface has really shown how much I have depended on these people and places over such a small period of time. . ._ Nonetheless, I sit at my desk and begin to get changed.

Taking all of the ribbons and beads out of my hair, I comb through my messy hair as best as I can until it is somewhat reasonable. I move into the Bathroom and bathe for a long as I can, rubbing of the dirt and specks of dried blood that I never knew were there until now. I squeal at the patches of grime, though push through. _Stop being such a girl, Zelda!_

I soon find myself changed back into my home clothes. A white, long-sleeved top that flicks out slightly at the wrists, a long dark-blue skirt that goes on past my knees with a green and black belt around my waist – in addition to the brown boots that I wore on the day of the Ceremony. There aren't any jewellery or flashy items on me, just a simple red hair-band. _I'm me. And no one can ever change that._

Taking my bag back from my room, I stroll down to the Bazaar before closing time with my white dress so I can wash it by the river. The Bazaar is a lot calmer just before it closes for the day. The lights are more dim, there are less shouts about the seller's bargains, more people are at the tables by Piper's stall – eating and drinking happily – and the overall atmosphere is really . . . calm.

I buy another two Heart Potions from Luv, laughing at her remark about getting at Groose this morning. _Wait, was it really this morning? Goddess that felt like years ago. . ._ Storing my new Potions into my bag, I stroll casually out of the Bazaar and down to the spot just by the bridge where I like to sit at the bank and clean my clothes. I don't know why I don't have another do it for me when I can – I like doing this, as strange as it may sound.

I plop down by three women: Mallara, Pipit's mother – Goselle, the mother of Rupin, the Gear Seller in the Bazaar – and Greba, Gondo's mother. Greba sits at the edge, cleaning her son's clothes, while Mallara and Goselle sit behind her; chatting over doing the laundry. "Oh, hello there, Zelda! How are you on this fine day!" Goselle greets, patting a spot by her for me to sit down on.

"I'm doing fine, thank-you. I would love to chat but I have clothes to clean." I respond with a smile, holding up my dress. Goselle laughs as I kneel by Greba, who seems to be annoyed about doing Gondo's laundry. I scrub the dirt off of the dress, finding that there is a _lot_ more on the dress; because that wasn't obvious at all, was it?

"That's one beautiful dress, sweetie. I never had anything like this when I was your age!" Mallara compliments, nodding with approval. "I bet you that you made that all by yourself, am I right?"

I shake my head. "It was given to me a few days back by. . ." _Don't say "by a spirit of an age-old sword"!_ "By Father." They all "Aw" at that part. I smile at that and continue with my cleaning.

There's a long time where none of us speak. This keeps going on until Greba finally says something, yet in a whisper so neither Mallara nor Goselle can hear her. "So, I hear you're going out lookin' for your friend, am I right?" I nod, seeing his scared face in my head. "There's rumours about that place below the clouds being the spot where he's at. Is it true?"

I gulp. _Might as well tell the truth._ "Yeah, it's true. It's all incredibly beautiful, Greba. It's a shame that only I and a companion of mine. . ." I trail off into deep thought, remembering al that I can about today. The beauty of the woods, the _crazy_ Harp powers, fighting properly for the first time _ever_, seeing Link and actually talking to him. _And that isn't even the start of—  
_

"Are you going on about all those legends about the Surface again, Greba?" Goselle says, flapping her fan in her face. _Apparently we weren't so quiet._ "You're as bad as your son when it comes to those silly stories!" She laughs again, but in a mocking way this time.

Greba just turns back to her work like Link would, and you know what I'm about to do. I rise to me feet and say: "Those stories are actually true." She stops laughing, only to start up again. Mallara just watches me, not laughing. I don't shout like I do with Groose, because I had a time where I didn't believe the stories either. "I went down there today to look for Link – and I saw him too. The stories and legends about the Surface are real. Just look at that Column of Light if you need your proof."

Goselle halts her laughing yet doesn't speak a word. Greba mutters a small "Thank-you" and I nod. "I think I'm done here. Thank-you for letting me chat with you today. It's always a lovely pleasure." I pick up my dress and walk away, my cheeks going red with embarrassment over what I have just said.

* * *

"So for keeping everything about the Surface quiet, we haven't done a very good job; have we?" Karane remarks at the table in the kitchen after I explain what I've been up to ever since I left Father with Fi. After my mini-standing up for Greba-thing, I put my dress straight back into my wardrobe where it will be safe and came down to the kitchen in time for dinner. I sit with Karane, Pipit and Fledge – Groose and his mates normally go to the Lumpy Pumpkin at this sort of time anyway.

I shrug. "We never said that we would keep it quiet."

"Well that big green beam of light thing kind of keeps a low profile, doesn't it?" We laugh at Pipit's addition into the conversation. A moment of silence passes before he speaks again. "Karane told me everything – well, just about." I urge him to continue. "I so need to come with you one of the days. If you'd want me there, that is."

I look over at Karane, who nods at me as if she has been talking to him about this subject for a long time. "I guess so. If you want to, you could come with me tomorrow. You're good with a sword, which we need against one particular person after I tried fighting him with no experience." I shake my head at my own words.

"Hey, that was incredible, Zellie!" Karane squeals. "I've never seen somebody have so much power over another before. You _so_ should have been there, Pipit!" Now I'm shaking my head at Karane instead of me. "What about you, Fledge? You wanna join our incredibly awesome quest-y thing?"

He looks up, slightly freaked out that we're talking to him. He replies with this, nonetheless: "I don't think that I'm cut out for all that you're doing. I think I'm better staying back here, to be honest."

"Aw, Fledge, you're strong; we'd love to see ya in action." Karane praises, acting a little hyper – as usual. Fledge only shakes his head and carries on eating his Pumpkin Soup. "Still, we better get an early night if we're going to get you," She points at me with her spoon. "Out of bed in time. I don't want another repeat of this morning."

I bite my lip as I pick up mine and Karane's bowls, handing them over to Henya and thanking her before leaving. "Hey, Zelda!" Pipit calls as Karane links arms with me and begins to leave. I turn back to him. "Is he okay down there? I can't say that I'm not worried about him; being his friend, you know."

I smile. "He's great. He's being protected by a Sheikah while I'm gone. I think he just wants to get home, though."

"Can't he just come back here and stay as if nothing happened?"

I shake my head sadly. "I wish, but the person who wants him will just come here and hurt all of us to get to him. I don't think that he would want to cause something that bad - do you want me to pass on a message for you?"

"Just tell him that he doesn't need to worry about us back here. You know what he's like more than any of us." I laugh and agree before following Karane outside and upstairs.

_Goodnight, Link. Stay safe for me, okay? We all want you home so badly._

* * *

(Link's POV)

I'm supposed to be asleep but I just can't – which isn't right. Ever since I left the Spring, Impa has made me walk a lot over the land that connects all of the areas to build up my strength. I think she called this place "Hyrule Field" somewhere along the line. Still, she hasn't let me stop until now; _three hours later_.

And yet, I'm not tired. We built a fire while she built a flipping shield around us so monsters don't see me (which is still _so_ cool!) – and when she tells me to go to sleep, I'm stuck in this daze where I can't open my eyes because I'm sleepy but I can't actually fall asleep. It's like my brain is waiting for something big to happen so I don't—

"You did a fine job getting him into your grasp in the Spring." _W-Who's that?__ That's not Impa. . ._ "You haven't gained Her Grace's trust, although. She can sense something wrong that you didn't mask."

I hear Impa rising, so I roll over so they can't see that I'm still conscious. She nudges my shoe as if she knows that I'm awake. "At least I kept the kid in my grasp for more than five minutes. You got beaten by a girl, Ghirahim. You should be rather ashamed of yourself right now." _N-No . . . what's going on here?! What's he doing?! I thought that Impa was in alliance with the Goddess?!_

I can't calm myself properly. My breathing picks up and draws their attention over to me. _Don't do this, please don't do this, please don't take me away from the ones that I care about please!_ "Bite your tongue, Sheikah. It's time to hand him over before he wakes and realises what is going on." When I finally manage to slow my breathing, it picks up again. _Stop freaking out so much! You're drawing attention to yourself! Wait, do panic; you're about to lose everything!_

"I have a plan." Impa states. "Her Grace and her friend is going to greet him at Eldin Volcano tomorrow. I even heard that she may be bringing more of those from their perch in the sky." _Goddess no. Please don't bring any more down into his grip. Please, Zel._ "Let's wait until we're at the Temple's entrance and then give him to you. It'll shock them so much that they'll do anything to get him back."

There's a long moment of silence before Ghirahim says: "Fine, but you'll be punished if this plan fails miserably." I hear the flash of him transferring himself to another part of the Surface and I barely have time to relax. Knowing that I won't be able to sleep at all after what I've just heard, I pretend to wake up from sleeping.

"Are you okay, Spirited One?" She asks kindly. The kindness pangs betrayal through my heart; yet she holds a . . . sad expression on her face. "You seemed to be having poor rest during this time."

I shrug. "I had a bad dream." I lie. "I lost all my friends because they were trying to help me. They all betrayed me and handed me over to Ghirahim really suddenly." She moves around the fire, the flames shining against her red eyes; reminding me of the Loftwing that I want to take me away from all of this.

"I'm positive that they would never do that. They all care dearly about you, after all." She pauses. "Just try and get some rest, Link. We've got a big day tomorrow." I shiver at her words, though tell her that it's just the nightmare having it's effect on me – and lie down to get some rest.

"Thank-you, Impa. Thank-you for protecting me." I mutter out as the Goddess finally wants to take me into the world of sleep.

I manage to see her smile through the cloud of sleep. "The honour is mine, Spirited One. The honour is all mine."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, Zelda gave Link over to this mysterious Impa only for her to betray him. Will Zelda save him in time? Or will this entire mission be over before it is too late? Find out soon!

Please drop a rate and a review please; it would mean the world!

~RandomButLoved~


	8. Chapter 8: Eldin

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I'm back again for another really _big_ chapter so I hope that you guys will like it :) I hope that FanFiction lets me upload it today because it's being a behind and not connecting very well so if it does work then I'll be very happy!

_**Reviews:**_ **Someone (guest):** I'm always having my disclaimers because, for me, it needs to be said even when it doesn't – so I'm keeping it in. I'm going to have Fi talk about the area before the description so I'm not going to change that. I'll always have typos and stuff said awkwardly – I was working on that chapter all day non-stop. The "magic rock formation" is the Ruby Tablet and the Harp reacted with the mini Statuette which caused the flashback. And Karane was only trying to brighten the mood. She wanted to trust Link's judgement over her own because of their relationship and there wouldn't be a story if she just left with him straight away. He's more cheerful because he's glad that his own daughter is home from somewhere that he knows very little about but I don't know what you mean about the shield.

**XionRed:** I knowwww! You'll just have to see what happens, though!

**Koryandrs:** Thank-you! I'm glad that I'm getting better at writing.

**Vampire-Queen-Kazumi:** You never know what will happen with her after this chapter. Thank-you ever so much but I hope that it isn't weird in a bad way. See you soon!

**Maya Chain23:** You'll just have to see.

**Trjz (guest):** Oh it's fine but thank-you and I can't wait to hear more from you.

**ShadowNinja1011:** Just like with everyone else, you'll just have to see.

_**Favourites & Follows:**_ No more but I don't mind :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to an OC that I create.

Ancient Roots

_A Skyward Sword FanFiction_

Chapter 8: Eldin

(Karane's POV)

"Zellie, it's time to _go_! It's nine o'clock already!" I knock on the door to her room for the fifth time. I'm not normally this reserved when it comes to getting this sleepyhead out of bed but now I'm really starting to lose it. "Come _on_, Zelda! Wake up!" And this time, I don't wait of her. I burst into her room, finding her . . . looking rather restless.

She's tossing and turning in her sleep, a scared look upon her features. "R-Run." She keeps muttering into the mattress. "K-Keep going. . ." I know that it's probably not a good idea to wake her during a bad dream but we need to go. She'd understand, right?

Stepping over to her, I softly shake her. "Zelda, it's time to wake up." _Unresponsive._ "Come on, Zelda – wake up already!" _Still talking in her sleep, Goddess-dammit._ "Zelda, we've got to g-O!" She bolts upright; eyes wide, pale-faced. Her breaths are drawn out in sharp, heavy gasps. "Zelda . . . are you okay?" She snaps her gaze over to me, then wraps her arms around me.

"I-I lost him, Karane." I squeeze her tightly for support. "He was right there but I couldn't reach out far enough. Oh Karane, I'm so scared about what's going to happen next." I rub circles into her back, only for her to startle me with her next set of words. "Karane, I need to go alone for the rest of this journey."

I pull away automatically, watching her sad expression. "What? But we're in this together! You even said that Pipit could join us too! You can't go to somewhere like the Surface on you're own."

"No." She replies. "We _were_ in this together – but that was until I realised how much danger I put you in and how much danger I would put Pipit in as well by letting him go into uncharted territory." She bows her head. "I'm sorry, but I need to do this alone."

I shake my head. "You've got to be kidding me. You're pushing everyone away from helping you because of one dream that has shaken you? You need to snap out of this, Zelda! It's all because of one bad—"

"—nightmare that showed me what would happen if I let my _friends_ fall into danger!" I tilt my head when she finishes my sentence. She looks up. "I want you both to be down there, really, but I can't put into where you're most vulnerable with someone as murderous as . . . you know who I'm on about."

Something snaps in the back of my mind. "Repeat that last part."

"What?"

"Just do it."

A flicker of recognition shines in her eyes. "I want you both to be down there, really." Her shoulders relax in defeat. "You're basically telling me to listen to that instead of other feelings, aren't you?" I smirk yet don't answer. "Can you promise me that you'd stay at my side the entire time? That I can rely on you to hold me back when need be?"

I laugh at the last one though nod anyway. "Of course I . . . _we_ will. We'll keep ya safe."

* * *

(Zelda's POV)

_Karane is so Goddess-damn persuasive it's good and bad._ This is my only thought as we head down to the kitchen for breakfast. _Seriously, why is Karane so good at it but I can't convince somebody to do a simple task?_ I roll my eyes at my thoughts. _Why don't I just eat the thoughts away? Oh, that sounds bad for my mental health, doesn't it?_

Slumping into my seat, I dig into my breakfast straight away with the same company as last night: Karane, Fledge and Pipit – although Groose, Cawlin and Stritch are here instead of hanging out at the Lumpy Pumpkin as they usually do at night. Although, about half-way through our silent meal, Karane speaks up.

"So my little Zelda here decided that she wanted to go alone today." Karane states, aiming her words at Pipit as she takes in another mouthful of her food. "All because of one little dream. She wants to brave the unknown _without_ us."

Pipit tilts his head, taking in a heaped spoonful of his food. "Wait, I thought that you gave your okay to us going. I know that it's dangerous but we can handle ourselves."

"Karane, you didn't tell him everything." I say with a huff, shovelling food into my mouth casually.

"I know, I know." She turns back to him. "But I managed to convince her otherwise so we're going onto the Surface today?" He sits in shock for a moment, but then shakes his head and wraps his hand around Karane's waist. _I wish that I had Link here to do that. . ._ "I just wanted to see your reaction to it."

When Karane finishes, more people in the room start chatting. Fledge leaves early – diverting his gaze away from Groose after . . . well everything, to be honest – though stays behind to chat with Henya. Groose and his friends start chatting, but I don't care about what he has to say after everything he has done and said to Link over these years; even after he "fell" onto the Surface.

Pipit carries on our conversation. "Speaking of weird dreams, I had the strangest nightmare last night." Karane snuggles closer in that romantic way that silently tells him to continue and that she's there for support if he needs it. "I can't explain a lot of it, mainly because there are parts that I don't really remember, but what I can tell you is that there was a Sheikah – like you told me last night – and Link was there too; but he was in trouble."

Both of us are silent; yet I manage to crack it into two after a while. "So, I need you to have at least two potions ready, some food, obviously your sword and a shield would be good." I move into deep thought. "Fi talked about a "scorched land of Eldin", so we're probably going to need Iron Shields from the Bazaar."

"Speaking of Fi." Karane chirps. "Didn't you leave her with your dad? That's what you told us last night at dinner." _Oh Goddess, I did. How did I forget?_ "You better not remember at the last minute. I would like to go early today." My cheeks heat up at her reference to yesterday morning.

I rise, collecting in mine and Karane's bowl while Pipit and Fledge still eat. "I'll meet you at the diving platform by the Statue of the Goddess in ten minutes, okay? You can grab another Sailcloth from my room, you'll need it." They both agree and after passing our bowls over to Henya to clean, I head back up to Father's Office and collect Fi; trying to calm a very happy Father after talking to Fi for hours on end.

By the time I manage to calm Father down and bid him farewell, I change into the clothes that I'm still questioning since I got them on the night after the tornado attack, grab my bag of potions (along with my Harp that I managed to fit into it) and gear before slowly walking up to the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess – surprised when I find Karane _and_ Pipit sitting over the edge of the diving platform in wait for me. I bite my lip as I approach them, shaking my head at myself when it was me who told them not to be late. . .

"Zellie!" Karane squeals as she notices me, hugging me tightly. "You need to show me inside the Statue of the Goddess already! It's open but I didn't want to go in without you!"

I smile and pull away. "You have to Ruby Tablet, right?" She nods, picking it up and balancing it between her and Pipit with ease. "Great. I can show you then, can't I?" Spinning on my heal, I guide them over to the very part of the Goddess that I never knew existed until a few days ago.

* * *

Their reactions are _priceless_! They almost drop the Ruby Tablet in shock of what this place is offering to them; so I take it into my hands, thankfully not being nearly as heavy as the Emerald Tablet. While they explore the Chamber of the Sword, I move towards the altar and push the Ruby Tablet into the only spot available for it: above the Emerald Tablet.

The red gemstone shines just like the Emerald Tablet did on the night before Karane and I went into Faron Woods for the first time. Moments later, Fi appears and explains where the new Column of Light has appeared. "Mistress, I have confirmed the location of the second opening in the cloud barrier. It is located in the skies to the—"

"What the heck is that thing?!" Fi looks up, her explanation cut off, and I turn to find a very scared Pipit. "That is not normal at _all_!"

I giggle as I gesture towards Fi. "This is Fi, the spirit that lives in the sword that I drew in this very room. She's heard that reaction a lot, though, so don't think that you're the first." Karane laughs and hugs him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. I spin around back to Fi. "I apologise, Fi. The next Column of Light is positioned where, sorry?"

"That reaction is perfectly normal for races such as yours, although I take your apology. The Column of Light is positioned in the skies to the north-east, Mistress. I suggest using the diving platform outside of this area will be most suitable in getting to the area fastest. Though you do have enough food and potions to defend yourself for at least twenty-four hours, I recommend getting water to keep yourself hydrated as the area is extremely hot."

Smiling at her, she returns to the Goddess Sword and I turn around. "Alright then, has everybody got everything ready?"

"We've both got swords and Iron Shields, food, potions and Sailcloths. I heard about water; do you want me to run back and get us all some?" Pipit lists and wonders, which I nod at and he runs off into the distance. Karane and I stroll back outside once Karane has had her fix of seeing _everything_ in the Chamber, and it isn't long before Pipit is back with our bottles of water.

I quickly explain some instructions to Pipit. "Okay, so it's a long way down when we jump; but if you use your Sailcloth when you see Karane and I using ours then you'll be fine." He agrees without word and pulls out his Sailcloth, tying it to his side for when we have to jump so we all do the same. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_

I am the first to leap off after a moment of silence, then Karane and finally Pipit. We all whistle for our Loftwings and we shoot off into the distance, locating the crimson-coloured Column of Light in the north-east part of the Sky Realm just like Fi had said.

* * *

We take turns racing each other across the sky. Pipit's sage-green bird, Charge, is the fastest of all of our Loftwings – although not as fast as Link's bird, Crimson, of course – but there are some close shaves where we _almost_ beat him. We always say that we won, though; just to irritate him. Still, it isn't too long before we circling around the red Column of Light, peering down to see what is beneath us.

Below is is apart of the Surface that we never expected to see before. Faron Woods was entirely green yet this place is all red. There are loads of patches of land covering the region but well over half of the entire area is filled with this strange orange substance – it looks so much like melted pumpkins although I don't think that it is.

And then there's the heat; which Fi was correct about in the Chamber of the Sword. Clouds of heat that must have been trapped by the cloud barrier sizzle out into the open sky, forming beads of sweat on my forehead and neck as soon as we come into contact with it. "Is this what the Surface is always like? Because I don't want to be sweating into nothing everyday until this is over."

"I hope not. It wasn't in Faron Woods." I respond with a smile. "Ready to jump?" They both call back with a "Yep" and I swing my legs over the edge of my Loftwing, taking in a deep breath of the warm air as I guide Destiny over to the right spot and jump into the second Column of Light with Karane and Pipit not too close behind me.

I watch as the red earth shoots towards me, Fi appearing moments after I begin to free-fall. "Mistress, please warn your Companions about opening their Sailcloths early. Opening them now will decrease the amount of impact you will take just like with the very first Column of Light." I nod and call out to them, instructing them to open up their Sailcloths before opening up my own. "You shall hit the Surface in 5.498 seconds."

_Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . on—_ I hit the earth less harshly than I did in the Sealed Grounds but it still hurts. I manage not to stumble and fall over; however Karane and Pipit do exactly what I did when I first entered the Surface yesterday. I pull myself together and rush over to them, helping them both to their feet. "Are you guys okay?"

"Well ouch. . ." Pipit mutters. "It hits you pretty hard, doesn't it?" I roll my eyes and try to keep back a sarcastic comment about his reaction. He moves forwards, taking in the sights. "This place may be Goddess-damn hot but it's _amazing_!"

I turn around and take in the area as well. We stand at the nadir of a huge volcano, as the Instructors called it. I believe this one is a "Composite Volcano", but I could be wrong. Nevertheless, it seems the source of that melted pumpkin-like substance is the volcano; which we weren't taught at the Academy because . . . well, we haven't seen one before.

There are a lot of pathways leading up the mountain, and three large hills of "sand" – I think – guiding up to a part before the crater where a large building has been built into the volcano itself. _I have a feeling that it's going to take a lot longer to get through this area. At least we got here relevantly early, I suppose._

Fi then appears with her report on the area. "Mistress Zelda and her companions, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth." She turns towards the summit. "Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat or direct flame. Please exercise caution with flammable material such as wood and fabric." We look down at our clothes nervously at _exactly_ the same time.

"That may be a problem for later on." Karane says, stating the obvious. Fi focuses deeply and creates a slip of paper, sending it over it me. "What is it, Zellie?"

Fi responds for me. "It is a map of this entire area. Please proceed with caution so you do not drop it within the lava."

"Is that all of the orange stuff that looks like melted pumpkin?" Karane and Pipit laugh at that while my head is still stuck in the detailed map of this area. I look up to find Fi nodding at me.

"Yes, that substance is known as lava. Lava is the molten, fluid rock that issues from a volcano or volcanic vent. It can create various rocks and gems by the cooling of lava after being spewed out of the volcano." I nod and look back down at the map, studying the map once more. "Do not forget that you can still use your dowsing to find the Spirited One, the one that you know as Link."

I pass the map back to them after they have put their Sailcloths away and draw the Goddess Sword subsequent to putting my Sailcloth back into my bag. The sword begins glowing straight away. "Right, so the dowsing reaction is faint so he is here just not five feet away." I pivot around to my friends. "Got your bearings yet?"

"I would if I could take my eyes away from the volcano." Pipit tells me, making all of us laugh. "But other than that, I think that I have. What about you, Karane? You ready to go?" She nods without word and we cautiously begin to move forwards down an earthy track, around a bend and— "Ah! What is it with these places and strange things?!" Pipit exclaims, leaping back from two creatures popping out of the ground halfway.

Both creatures are covered in pale fur and seem to be wearing straps on their bags for things that they may need to carry. The creature on the left seems to have green hair that sticks up high above his head while the creature on the right has dark brown hair that falls over it's face. We all bring our swords out on instinct.

"Hey, hey, _hey_! Y-You mess on _our_ turf and y-you're gonna p-pay!" The creature on the right threatens loudly, an accent not like ours deep within his voice.

The creature on the left shakes their head. "Ledd, these guys ain't like those red creeps. Even if they have pretty big weapons for them."

"Y-Yeah. . ." The one who seems to be "Ledd" replies. "No reason to scare the hair off of us, though! These red guys have been messin' up our turf and I won't stand for it! Next time I see one on 'em, I'm gonna knock the clean right outta them. Not Corbal 'ere, _me_!" Ledd boasts on, making me smirk at the sort of language that they use. _Father would not be happy if I spoke to him like this._

Karane steps forwards, more comfortable with the fact that they hate the Red Bokoblins (I'm guessing) like we do. "Um, we're all looking for friend? He looks a lot like us but he wears green. He might have been with somebody else too. Have you seen him around?"

Ledd and his friend Corbal look at each other. "Hmm, I don't know. I've seen quite a few humans around here lately." Ledd tells us, crossing his arms. "He probably went down this path. Folla this road and you'll find him, I hope."

"Thank-you." Pipit praises, sheathing his sword to take another look at the map. "Yep, there's a road that goes through a cavern and then back out into the open. We'll be there in no time." He rolls up the map and slips it through a loop in his belt.

I smile and pull my Harp out of my bag; the sunlight reflecting brightly off the golden Surface. This gets a reaction "Whoa, so _you're_ that girl that this human was going on about!" Corbal exclaims, getting a slap around the head from Ledd.

"What human? You didn't think to tell 'er earlier?"

Corbal shrugs and turns to me. "He said about a girl with a golden instrument. The kid said he would be waitin' further on through those caverns like Ledd said. He told you to go quickly 'cause his "guide" wanted him to leave as fast as possible to get the to that Temple at the summit. I think he's crazy! It'll take ages to get all the way up there!"

I squeal in excitement. "Thank-you, Corbal! Thank-you _so_ much!" I hold back from hugging this creature as I rush forwards and down the road ahead of us. Karane and Pipit thank Ledd and Corbal one more time before catching up with me as I enter a boiling hot cavern full of that lava stuff and humid heat that's melting me already.

"Whoa." Is the only thing that we can say as we run through the lava-filled cavern so we can finally stop burning up into little puddles of lava. We keep going even after our legs want to rest and we move so fast that we go straight through another cave where a load of beautiful blue flowers grow (more like blue blurs because of how fast we go) and through a tunnel that leads into the open like Ledd had explained to us.

The dowsing gets stronger and stronger as we run and by the time that we get out into the more open area even closer to the base of Eldin Volcano, the dowsing response is off the wall. _He's so close! Just don't let him be in trouble!_ We finally slow into a stop and catch our breaths, drinking the water from our bottles while we can.

"I don't think I've ran that much since we first met Remlits outside at night!" Karane remarks, her hands on her knees. Pipit and I would agree but we are too indulged with our drinks – which she laughs at. "Come on, that sword of yours is going crazy! I think Fi's had too much time in the sun!" We finally muster a laugh as we put our drinks away and carry on.

We go slowly, only for Karane to grab mine and Pipit's wrists as she drags us along. "Karane, when did you get to hyper?" I ask her, my sword still glowing brightly.

"When Fi had a pumpkin soup rush?" _Really? The only person who has ever had a pumpkin soup is—_ "Remember when Link had that pumpkin soup rush? He was so hyper and we were all crying with laughter!"

I smile at the memories. "Yeah . . . I wish that I was back there with him." She finally lets go of us and looks around. I move the Goddess Sword around too; finding the dowsing going up to a small cave entrance opposite us that allows you to go deeper into the earth, around the side of that and further on that way until you can see a bridge in the distance. "Follow me. It's showing the way now."

Leading the way, we move around the cave entrance and up a small ramp leading to a large stone bridge leading through an archway. Tiny spikes outline the slightly-demolished structure, yet the bridge seems like it has just appeared. We step onto the bridge, and the Goddess Sword almost drops out of my hand as the dowsing reaction gets twice as—

"Can't we wait for them _now_, Impa? I'm really worried about them." I stop so suddenly that both Karane and Pipit bump into me. I spot him standing in another tunnel just ahead of us; one leading up to a giant gust of wind connecting that point and a spot further up the volcano together. _I-It's him! He's right there!_ "I really don't want to get to the next Spring and leave them behind. Even if I have to fight Ghirahim off."

Karane and Pipit try to rush forwards but I turn to them and hold my fingers to my lips, urging them to be quiet as possible as we near them so we can see how she reacts to this. "I am sorry Spirited One, but if we are to get to the Earth Spring before Ghirahim finds you then we must keep going."

He isn't happy about this as we draw even closer. "But Impa-!"

"No!" He steps back in alarm. "We need to go and that is that! You need to forget about this life and focus on becoming the one that you are meant to be, alright?"

He bows his head, twiddling his fingers like he does when he tries to calm himself. "Y-Yes Impa. I'm sorry." She spins on her heel and continues, making him follow straight away. I look at my friends behind me, thinking the exact same thing. We all nod at each other and stand together as we shout one name and one name only together.

"Link!" At the sound of his own name, he spins around and locks onto us; surprised at what he has heard. We dash towards him at full speed and bring him into a massive group hug. None of us speak during our hug, we're all just so happy that we've finally got us all together without much of anything to stop us.

I whisper to the Goddess Sword in my hand: "Please turn the dowsing off, Fi." To this, the sword grows dormant. "Thank-you."

"I'm so happy that you guys are here." He pulls away and aims his next set of words at Pipit. "I didn't think that I'd see you for ages." Pipit only smiles at his friend as he draws him into another hug; Karane and I joining soon after. Our happiness is broken apart when I just about hear Impa sighing in behind Link.

I pull away, and everyone else follows when they hear it too. "Now that you are together, we should really get along. We can't stay out in the open for very long now. Especially with so many people." Link hands us an apologetic look when Impa tugs him along. We carefully follow behind, wondering why on the Surface Impa is acting so mean to him.

We move down the tunnel and stand before a mini tornado-like wind. _I maybe strong but it's nice and refreshing. . ._ Impa leaps in automatically, urging us to follow with a single glare. We all look at each other. "Um, I'm so sorry for how Impa's acting. She really wants me at that Spring in the next hour. I can't begin to say how sorry I am for her act—"

"Don't worry about it, Link."Pipit assures. "Only she can say sorry for how she's acting towards you. How can you let her push you around like that?" All he does is shrug it off. _Something is so up__._ "Is this really safe?"

I shrug this time. "It must be if Impa's still alive at the top." All of us but Link pull out our Sailcloths, so Link has to hold onto me while we jump. "It's now or never." He nods and wraps his arms around my neck. "Everyone ready?" Karane and Pipit nod and we take a deep breath before leaping into the wind and pulling out our Sailcloths.

I squeal at the real strength of the wind but I keep my mouth shut and tense up so I can keep Link in my grasp. As soon as the wind throws us out of the column of air, we sail slowly back down onto the ground where Impa impatiently for us. A shaky Link pries himself away from me, apparently not liking that mode of transport.

"You took your time, didn't you?" None of us answer as we pull ourselves together. "Nevertheless, we need to go to the Temple at full speed." She carts down another bridge and tunnel, leaving us to give each other a look before jogging after her. We keep our speed across the bridge, down the tunnel, through a make-shift village probably for the "red guys" that Ledd and Corbal were talking about earlier.

And soon enough, we are standing at the top of all of the sand hills and in front of that building which was built into the volcano and just beneath the summit. The crimson building is decorated in bright gold pillars and green tiles. "Finally, we're at the Temple. You better head in before we are caught and bad things happen."

Karane, Pipit and I step forwards towards the red and white decorated door while Link stays behind. I turn to him with a smile, only for it to fade when I see his sad face. "Link, what's wrong?" Karane and Pipit turn with me, asking the same questions too. "Let's go into the Temple and you can come home with us for the night, alright?"

Something shine in his eyes, something like a memory. "Zelda, I heard something while you were back home . . . but I don't think that you're going to like it?" I tilt my head at him, stepping closer. Only when he opens his mouth to continue, Impa steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder. I frown at his flinch.

"I always knew you were awake during my conversation." Link tries to concentrate on one of the pillars outlining the pathway towards the Earth Temple but he's listening so closely – I can see it in his eyes. I want to move closer though I find myself stuck to the ground; in addition to Karane and Pipit when I see their lack of movement as well. "You heard what you were not supposed to: my secret that you aren't going to be conscious of you're friends hearing."

Then everything happens in slow motion.

Impa raises her arm as Link turns around. He barely gets time to dodge before her fists collides with his face, knocking him down to the dusty ground in an instant. "Link!" We all run forwards and reach out as much as we-collide with a wall that we cannot see, sending us backwards into the dirt ourselves. _W-What is going on here?!_

Slowly sitting up, I briskly check Karane and Pipit for injuries but they're unharmed along with myself – and leap to my feet as I finally am able to see the orange wall decorated with . . . diamonds. _I know where this is going now._ I dash up to the wall and hold my hands against it, finding myself only half a metre away from the boy that I want to aid. "Impa, why have you done this to-?"

And then I hear a laugh that although I may never have heard before, I know who it belongs to a mile away. The figure of the Demon Lord steps out into the open, on Impa's side unfortunately – which means that he's on Link's side as well. He nudges Link to make sure that he's unconscious, which he is by the lack of response. All I can do is watch his lifeless face as I try to pray that he will be okay throughout this

He addresses Impa first. "So your plan worked after all? I'm surprised by your skill for once, Sheikah." In the corner of my eye, I see Impa bowing at him; it sickens me to see but I feel even more sicken at the fact that I didn't see this coming one bit.

"I told you to trust me." She gestures in my direction. "And look how I have broken them now." I feel two pairs of arms help me to my feet, and I whisper a tiny "Thank-you" to them before realising that Ghirahim has stepped right in front of me.

He smirks at the reaction on my face. "Why so pale, Your Grace?" I only glare at him. "I see the Remlit has got your tongue. No worries. I prefer it when you don't speak with your childish ways." He paces back and forth in front of the barrier. "Now you know what you get when you don't express your lack of trust with people like Impa."

"Let him go!" Karane shouts from beside me, getting only laughs in return.

"This is the guy then." Pipit whispers on my other side. "Get away from my friend!"

I can only stay quiet as this conversation is tossed back and forth like a child's game of catch. _He's right, the Remlit **has** got my tongue._ He speaks straight to Karane. "I apologise for your tiny brain confusing everything up. You see, I require your friend because he has something that my Master needs. And I obviously must keep in his good books by giving him what he wants."

He then speaks to Pipit. "And it seems that I am the talk in your little group, how lovely." He disappears, making us all jump. I only know that he has reappeared when he speaks again off to my right. "Although," We all spin around, finding him standing only centimetres away from Pipit's face. He leaps forwards in alarm. "I cannot "go away" like you want me to. I will always be watching and waiting for that one moment when _I_ can prevail."

We jump again where he returns to his spot back on Impa's side, and I finally gather up the courage to speak with him. "But he hasn't even gotten all of these memory things back yet. So why have him in your grasp when he'll only refuse."

"He can't refuse when the one he cares so _dearly_ about is in danger. Then the final piece of the puzzle will have fallen into place – won't it, Your Grace?" He says with a chuckle, shaking his head. I snap my gaze back down to Link. _He'd do a lot to make sure that I'm okay. I've witnessed it over the years with coping with Groose._

Karane places her sword in front of me, which I step back at. "You aren't going near her. Not on my watch, anyway." Seeing this movement, Pipit follows with his sword as well. I wish I could but I can't smile at their will to protect me.

"I think someone's brain has forgotten the abilities that I hold." And just like before, everything happens so slowly that my mind doesn't process what is happening until it is _way_ too late. Ghirahim unceremoniously tosses Link over his shoulder and disappears, leaving a death-like silence over the area. I look around for his presence, when a tight grip on my hand freezes me down to the bone. I shoot my eyes over my shoulder, finding him _right there_.

I gasp in horror, trying to break free of his grasp yet no prevailing happens. At the sound of my gasp, my companions spin around (thankfully not slashing me with their weapons) and see what on the Surface is going on. One tug pulls them away from me, and the last thing I am aware of are my friend's shouts as my vision is shrouded with diamonds.

"Zelda!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, did you like that longer chapter? I hope that you did! So anyway, Impa's secret has now been shown but what will happen next? I'm afraid that you'll just have to find out soon!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
